Uzależnienie
by Kirichin
Summary: Co to znaczy być uzależnionym od kogoś? I jak radzić sobie, kiedy uzależnienie staje się coraz silniejsze? Ile jest w stanie wytrzymać człowiek? Historia opowiada o skrajnych, ludzkich instynktach. O zwierzęcym pożądaniu, nieustannej chęci dominowania, o strachu, niepewności, bólu. [AoKaga, AkaFuri]
1. Styczeń jest pełen agresji

**W** Tokio chyba nikt z żyjących nie pamiętał tak upalnego stycznia. Pierwszy dzień nowego roku nie tylko był bezśnieżny, co raczej nie dziwiło, ale wystarczająco ciepły, by w południe nałożyć na siebie jedynie cienką bluzę. Co odważniejsi wychodzili w krótkich rękawkach, zmyleni błękitnym niebem.

- Mogłem wziąć ten cholerny sweter. - warknął, trzęsący się z zimna rudzielec, szczękając zębami. Niekiedy podskakiwał, czasami ocierał o siebie dłonie, jednak nie ruszał z miejsca. Widocznie na coś lub na kogoś czekał.  
- Kto w Nowy Rok wychodzi ubrany jak na lato? - dało się słyszeć ciche i głośniejsze komentarze, ale czerwonowłosy zdawał się być na nie obojętny. Stojąc niedaleko ławki spoglądał na nią łapczywie, zduszając w sobie wszelkie pokusy zachęcające, by na niej usiąść. "Jeszcze zamarznę. - przekonywał samego siebie. - Zamarznę, ale... jeśli tylko na chwilę, to nic się nie stanie. W końcu czekam tu od dziesięciu minut. Nogi mi już zdrętwiały." - i gdy pewny swojego czynu, przestąpił parę kroków, powstrzymało go lekkie szturchnięcie.  
- Kagami-kun, to jakiś trening silnej woli? - kilkakrotnie zamrugał, jakby usilnie próbując coś sobie przypomnieć. - Furihata Kouki. Klasa 1-D, mamy razem muzykę. - nieznajomy szatyn pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. Rudzielec pokiwał na to głową i można przypuszczać, że było to jego osobiste potwierdzenie tożsamości chłopaka.  
- Czemu mówiłeś coś o treningu? - zapytał Kagami, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wpatrywał się w Furihatę dzikim, prawie agresywnym spojrzeniem. Kiedy rudzielec marszczył czoło i przybierał swoją obroną pozę, wydawał się bardziej przerażający, niż w rzeczywistości był. Wysoki i umięśniony z powodzeniem mógł grać w filmach kryminalnych, choć rozdwojone brwi chłopaka dodawały mu szczypty komizmu.  
- Ach, tak... - ledwo wychrypiał z siebie Furihata. - ...bo stoisz tutaj, przed ławką, w krótkim rękawku i... - tutaj Kouki przełamał swój strach, wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i złapał za ramiona wyższego chłopaka. - O, widzisz. Jesteś cały zimny. - Kagami, odbierając słowa nowego znajomego jako troskę, uśmiechnął się głupkowato, zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji.  
- Jestem tutaj, bo...  
- Czemu twoje obleśne łapy dotykają mojej własności, a ty jeszcze oddychasz? - rudzielcowi przerwał głos zza jego pleców. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się jeszcze wyższy i jeszcze bardziej bojowo nastawiony nastolatek. W tej chwili zdał się on Furihacie uosobieniem szatana. Niebieskie włosy, ciemne oczy, muskularne ramiona, ocierające się o siebie zęby i wściekłe warczenie. Bardziej dziki kot niż człowiek.  
- Ja... - zaczął Kouki, wycofując się parę kroków, jednocześnie podnosząc do góry ręce. Za wszelką cenę chciał pokazać czystość swoich zamiarów. - Ja nic... - przełknął głośno ślinę, żałując, że podszedł do Kagami`ego.  
- Aomine, debilu, dłużej się spóźnić nie dało? - szatyn w myślach podziwiał szkolnego kolegę. Ile trzeba mieć w sobie odwagi, by wytykać błędy temu ucieleśnieniu demona?  
- Sorry. - nagle Aomine zupełnie się zmienił. Furihata zamrugał kilkukrotnie, a nawet przetarł oczy. Z niedoszłego mordercy niebieskowłosy stał się zwykłym, znudzonym życiem nastolatkiem. Drapał się po głowie, odwracał wzrok, a nawet niespokojnie wkładał i wykładał dłonie z kieszeni. - Zaspało mi się. - wytłumaczył w końcu, ale Kagami nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany.  
- Jesteś powalony. Mogłeś mówić, że mam przywlec się do twojego domu, zamiast kazać mi czekać. - warczał rudzielec, a jego cztery brwi drgały gniewnie. - Dobra. Zimno mi i nie chce mi się już iść do tej świątyni. Najpierw chodźmy do ciebie.  
- Właśnie miałem zamiar zaprosić cię na ciepłą herbatę, marudo. - Aomine zaśmiał się i zupełnie wyluzowany, zignorował istnienie Furihaty.  
- Dzięki, że dotrzymałeś mi towarzystwa. Odwdzięczę się w szkole. - Kagami machnął do Koukiego, a Aomine zacisnął pięści. - Rusz dupę, Ahomine! - krzyknął rudzielec i pobiegł przodem, zapewne chcąc być jak najszybciej w ciepłym domu.  
- Zbliż się do niego, a wyłamię ci wszystkie kości. - warknął jeszcze ciemnoskóry chłopak nim ruszył za czerwonowłosym. Furihata pomyślał, że to byli najdziwniejsi ludzie, jakich mógł spotkać w samo południe Nowego Roku.

- Aomine, nie trzymaj mnie tak, debilu. - czerwonowłosy warknął, usiłując w spokoju wypić herbatę. Nie dało się. Potężne ramiona ciemnoskórego chłopaka trzymały go niewzruszone - Jakiś... zdenerwowany jesteś. - stwierdził, słysząc ciche mruczenie niedaleko swojego ucha. Wiedział od dawna, że Aomine Daiki to skrajny psychopata, którego musi trzymać jak na smyczy i zakładać kaganiec. Inaczej, niczym wściekły pies, pozagryzałby wszystkich, którzy odważą się zbliżyć do jego pana. - To był kolega ze szkoły. Zresztą, nawet go nie kojarzyłem. Mieliśmy z nim muzykę, chociaż... - tu nie dokończył, ale z pewnością powiedziałbym: "...ty i tak nie zauważasz nikogo" albo "...ciebie i tak nikt nie obchodzi".  
- To nieistotne. - Daiki spiął się, wzmacniając swój uścisk. Całował ukochanego w żuchwę, by zaraz zejść niżej, a dłońmi wślizgnąć się pod jego bluzkę. - Nikt... - nie dane mu było skończyć. Kagami ignorując jego pieszczoty, napił się spokojnie herbaty. Aomine zamruczał cicho, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę kochanka. - Przepraszam. - wyszeptał, bardziej obłąkańczo niż przepraszająco. Taiga wzdrygnął się. Czasami chciał to zakończyć. Rzucić to wszystko. Chłopaka, jego zniszczoną i zdegradowaną psychikę, jego silne ramiona, ale... ale nie potrafił. Nie umiał.  
- Nie rób więcej takich numerów. - mruknął jeszcze, a gdy tylko spróbował wyrwać się z ramion niebieskowłosego, ten zawarczał groźne. - Chcę tylko odłożyć kubek. - szepnął Kagami, na co naczynie zostało mu wyrwane z rąk i odrzucone na podłogę. Chciał uciec, jak najszybciej. Zniknąć stąd. Z tego pokoju. Dusił się tu. Dusił się w tym związku, w tym uścisku. Był trzymany w klatce i tylko Aomine miał do niej klucz.  
- Nie będę. - wyszeptał uwodzicielsko Daiki, przewracając Taigę na plecy. - Nie będę cię denerwował. - spiął się, niemalże z czcią całując obojczyk ukochanego.  
- Nie denerwowałbyś mnie, gdybyś... - Kagami w porę ugryzł się w język, zaciskając pięści: "Gdybyś co? - pomyślał. - Gdybyś był normalny?" - wyrzucał z żalem, ale nie odważył się wypowiedzieć skarg na głos. Po prostu odepchnął od siebie chłopaka. - Nie chcę. - warknął. - Nie mam humoru. - złapał za nadgarstki Aomine. - Nie chcę, znaczy nie chcę. - rudzielec zgrzytał zębami, walcząc z szalonym wzrokiem kochanka. W końcu Daiki ustąpił, złagodniał. Jak dziki kot, któremu podano środek uspokajający, polizał szorstkim językiem nos Taigi.  
- Dobrze. - wymamrotał, schodząc z łóżka i podnosząc wcześniej zrzucony kubek. Starał się. Ciągle starał się opanować. Stępić swoje zwierzęce żądzę. To nie było proste, nikt nie mówił, że będzie.

- Taiga-chan, bardzo dziękuję. - cichy, kobiecy głos uderzył o kuchenne kafelki. Kagami odwrócił się do tej wątłej, pobladłej i zmęczonej twarzy. Aomine był destrukcją. Urodził się z niszczycielską siłą. Własną matkę doprowadził do tego momentu, w którym wybiera się między szaleństwem a ostateczną próbą normalnego funkcjonowania. Ciągle udawać. Udawać. Udawać. Powtarzać: "jest dobrze". Mówić każdemu: "to minie". Mówić samej sobie: "to przejdzie". Nie przechodziło. Od cholernych sześciu lat nie przechodziło.  
- Nie robię nic takiego. - odpowiedział Taiga, wracając do wycierania naczyń. - Jedynie stoję niedaleko i patrzę, co on robi, a teraz sprzątam. Sprzątanie, gotowanie, to norma. Wszystko jest w porządku. - mówił, samego siebie przekonując, że tak powinno być, że ciężar, który nie pozwala mu swobodnie oddychać, nosi w sobie każdy człowiek. To normalna sytuacja. Normalna. Słowo klucz w ich wspólnym życiu. Wszystko musi być normalne.  
- Ym... jak idzie w szkole? - zapytała, jakby z przestrachem. Który rodzic lęka się nadejścia własnego syna?  
- Normalnie. Jak zawsze. - wymamrotał, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na trzymanej w dłoni szklance. Zimne dni stycznia mijały mozolnie. Nowy rok zwykle przynosił zmiany. Kagami potrzebował zmian. Chciał w końcu oddychać, wyrwać się, pozbyć tego szaleńczego wzroku. Ile to już tygodni spędził na planowaniu? Na ciągłym powtarzaniu sobie: "dzisiaj to wszystko zakończę, już nie daję rady"? Ile jeszcze wytrzyma?  
- Taiga-chan, opiekuj się nim. - słowa wbijające nóż w plecy. Bolało. Aż robiło mu się niedobrze od obrzydliwości świata.

Szedł korytarzem, nie śpiesząc się do klasy. Niski chłopak bacznie przyglądał się mijającej przed nim rzeczywistości. Wygrywać. Wygrywać. Wygrywać, znaczy oddychać. Miał już swój cel. Przerażone, dygoczące, małe ciało, a jednak stawiało mu opór. Niedorzeczne.  
- Chciałbym złożyć formularz do klubu samoobrony. - cichy głos przykuł uwagę imperatora. Przystanął na wprost otwartych drzwi. Jego ofiara trzymała w drążących dłoniach pomiętą kartkę.  
- To genialnie! - nowa twarz. Starszoklasista z wesołym uśmiechem odebrał formularz. "Obrzydliwy." - przeszło przez głowę. - Mamy już kilku członków! Idziemy naprzód! Twoje zgłoszenie bardzo nas cieszy! Doszło ostatnio kilku nowych, aż jestem zdziwiony, że tak przed końcem roku*. Następne spotkanie jest drugiego lutego o osiemnastej w sali gimnastycznej. Proszę, nie spóźnij się! - młodszy chłopak rozpromieniał, ale odwracając się, przystanął.  
- A-akashi... - ledwo wyszło z jego ust. Akashi lustrował na nowo przerażonego ucznia swoim dwukolorowym spojrzeniem.  
- Również dołączę.


	2. W lutym przekracza się granice

**U**ciekł. Roztrzęsiony, zaciskał dłoń na nadgarstku drugiej ręki. Uciekł. Uciekł. Ześlizgnął się po szkolnej ścianie. Chciał zniknąć. Rozproszyć się. Rozerwać na kawałki. Patrzył tępym wzrokiem w sufit. Co się stało? Jak do tego doszło?  
- Furihata-kun. - obudził się z letargu, natychmiast wstając na równe nogi. "Nie trzęś się! Uspokój się! Jesteś bezpieczny!". - Furihata-kun, wszystko w porządku? Za chwilę mamy muzykę. - spokojny, dziewczęcy głos koił zmysły. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jedyne, do czego był zdolny, to kiwnąć głową. Nawet głuche "dziękuję" nie przeszło mu przez usta. Znał ją. Wiedział, że ją zna, ale nie umiał przypomnieć sobie jej imienia. Jeszcze niespełna miesiąc temu bez zawahania wypowiadał nazwiska wszystkich pierwszoklasistów. Dlaczego teraz nie ma pojęcia kim jest dziewczyna, z którą chodzi do klasy? Dawno nie było go na muzyce. Nie wiedział, gdzie siedzi, dlatego chciał poczekać, aż wszyscy zajmą miejsca.  
- Znam cię! - nagle ktoś przerzucił Furihacie rękę przez ramię. Wysoki. Rudy. Uśmiechnięty. "Nowy Rok..." - mignęło niskiemu chłopakowi w myślach. - Pamiętasz? W ogóle cię nie widziałem w szkole! Już myślałem, że mnie okłamałeś! - śmiech. Furihata już zapomniał, co to znaczy się śmiać. - To pewnie ty zajmujesz miejsce koło mnie! Zawsze jest puste, nosz! - szeroki uśmiech. "Chciałbym mieć takie lekki życie...".  
- Tak, na to wygląda. - odezwał się w końcu. Musiał mówić, inaczej zostanie zupełnie sam, a wtedy... wtedy Akashi osiągnie swój cel. Na wspomnienie czerwonowłosego chłopaka, wzdrygnął się ze wzgardą i przerażeniem jednocześnie.  
- To, nie stójmy jak te dwa kołki i chodźmy! - robiąc pierwsze kroki, Kouki`emu powoli wracały wspomnienia. "Nowy Rok... on był w krótkim rękawku... i z nim..." - zatrzymał się. "To spojrzenie... wtedy ten drugi...".  
- Twój przyjaciel z wtedy... - znów zaczął iść, prosto do swojej ławki.  
- Daiki? Co z nim? - "Nie wiesz? Nie wiesz? Nie wiesz, co z nim? Może tylko udajesz?" - pytania przelatywały po głowie rozdartego psychicznie Furihaty.  
- Wydawał się... - "Ostrożnie dobierać słowa." - ...niebezpieczny. - dokończył, a Kagami mocniej niż powinien uderzył podręcznikiem o ławkę. Może uderzył, a może zniszczone zmysły szatyna wyolbrzymiały sytuacje.  
- On zwykle łazi taki bez humoru. - wymówka. Kolejna. - Nie mówmy o nim, to specyficzny typ. Jego się lubi albo nie. - wymuszony uśmiech. Zawsze, kiedy rozmowa schodzi na niechciany tor. Dla Kagami`ego Aomine Daiki nie istnieje, kiedy nie musi na niego patrzeć.  
- Może i tak... - dodał Kouki. Co znaczy "lekkie życie"?

- P-puść mnie! - rudzielec odepchnął niebieskowłosego na tyle, by ten odbił się o przeciwległą ścianę. - Przestań, co ty kurwa, wyprawiasz!? Jesteśmy w szkole! - wrzeszczał Taiga, ale umilkł, słysząc głośne warczenie i widząc wściekłe spojrzenie Aomine. On nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. Nigdy. - Co ci, do cholery? - zapytał, cofając się i natrafiając plecami na szafki. Przełknął ślinę. - Oj... - naparł, łapiąc kochanka za ramiona i ściskając mocno. - Uspokój się! - patrzył na wykrzywioną przez ból i gniew twarz wyższego chłopaka.  
- Taiga... - wychrypiał, a uderzające o siebie zęby i spięte mięśnie ciemnoskórego nastolatka jeszcze bardziej przekonywały Kagami`ego, żeby uciekał, żeby skończył z tym, dopóki jeszcze może... dopóki jeszcze ma szanse... "Opiekuj się nim, Taiga-chan.".  
- Weź głęboki oddech, debilu! - o mało nie zawył z bólu czując, jak dłonie kochanka miażdżą boczne mięśnie jego brzucha. Spuścił głowę, oddychając spazmatycznie. "Uciec... zapomnieć...".  
- Kocham cię. - długie palce delikatnie głaskały plecy rudzielca, a ciepły policzek wtulał się w jego szyje. - Bądź ze mną już na zawsze. - nie było szans. Nie miał jak uciec, nie miał jak zapomnieć, nie umiał. Po prostu objął to cierpiące i krwawiące wewnątrz dzikie stworzenie.  
- Będę. - najcichsza i najbardziej bolesna obietnica. Kagami Taiga nigdy nie łamał obietnic.

Sala gimnastyczna wydawała się o wiele większa bez rozstawionych siatek i materacy, dlatego spora część uczniów patrzyła dookoła z podziwem, jakby naprawdę była tutaj po raz pierwszy.  
- Dziękuję za przybycie! - głośny baryton, prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech. - Nazywam się Kyoshi Teppei, ale nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyście zwracali się do mnie Teppei-senpai. - z każdym słowem nie tracił sił, a zdawał się zyskiwać ich jeszcze więcej. Jakby sama możliwość poznania i rozmawiania sprawiała mu nieodpartą radość. - To Riko, nasz trener... - zawahał się. - ...nie, nie jest naszym menadżerem... - dodał cichutko, robiąc sobie jedynie żarty z wyczulonej na tym punkcie dziewczyny.  
- Wszyscy ściągać bluzki! Nasze drogie koleżanki również! - zawarczała niska trenerka. Furihata, mimo obecności swojego fatum, czuł się spokojnie przy tej krzykliwej i silnej dwójce. Było wiele wyjaśnień odnośnie liczby spotkań, podziękowań i reprymend. Mieli przechodzić do ćwiczeń, gdy drzwi hali otworzyły się z hukiem, a wysoki rudzielec wpadł zdyszany do sali.  
- Przeprasza za spóźnienie! - krzyknął, ledwo łapiąc oddech.  
- Kagami-kun! - zawołał szczęśliwy Teppei. "On... tutaj..." - powtarzał w myślach Kouki, starając się zanalizować swoją sytuacje. W najgorszym wypadku trafi do jednej pary z Akashi`m, ale... ale przybycie Taigi mogło go od tego uratować. Nie myśląc ani o karze, która będzie na niego czekać, ani o konsekwencjach, które może napotkać przez niego czerwonowłosy, ruszył w kierunku szkolnego kolegi.  
- Kagami-kun! - powiedział, starając się z całych sił, by jego głos nie zadrżał. - Możemy być razem w parze do ćwiczeń? - zapytał, jednocześnie nerwowo spoglądając w bok. Dwukolorowe oczy lśniły gniewem.  
- Ty... - cztero-brwiowy przyjrzał się niskiemu chłopakowi. - A! Furihata, tak? - niewiele było trzeba, by barczystego pierwszoklasiste wprowadzić w dobry nastrój. - Pewnie! Nie wiedziałem, że chodzisz ze mną do klubu! Aleś ty niewidzialny! - wołał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że spojrzenie pewnego nastolatka wierci mu dziurę w plecach.  
- Niedawno dołączyłem, dlatego cieszę się, że jest tu ktoś, kogo znam! - "Pogrążasz się, Kouki. Siebie i tego swojego... przyjaciela." - imperator zawarczał ze wstrętem. "Jaką karę wymierzyć ci tym razem, Kouki?".

- Co? Kim jesteś? - Kagami patrzył na niskiego chłopaka. Nie miał pamięci do imion ani do twarzy, zwłaszcza od kiedy Aomine przejął kontrolę nad jego życiem.  
- Akashi Seijuurou. - Taidze zdawało się, że nieznajomy głosem potrafi zamrażać. Był skrajnym przeciwieństwem Daiki`ego, który gniewnym spojrzeniem wywoływał pożar.  
- A... - cztero-brwiowy zawahał się, jednak nie było w tym ani grama lęku. Nie pojmował jedynie, dlaczego ten dziwny, mały człowiek zawraca mu głowę. - O co chodzi? - zapytał w końcu, naprawdę chcąc już zjeść swoje drugie śniadanie.  
- Nie lubię się powtarzać więc tym razem słuchaj uważnie. - gdy do Kagami`ego doszła ta nieuprzejma reprymenda o mało nie zgniótł puszki coli trzymanej w dłoni. - Jestem zwycięzcą, zawsze wygrywam. Wygrywanie jest dla mnie naturalne, jest jak oddychanie. - Taigę coraz bardziej denerwowała przedłużająca się gadka. "Wystarczy mi jeden psychopata w życiu!" - wrzasnął w myślach. - ...a ponieważ odważyłeś się zapobiec mojemu zwycięstwu, czeka cię kara, jednak nie byłoby to zabawne, gdybyś nie był na nią przygotowany. - rudzielec trzasnął dłońmi o stolik i tylko wyuczone przy Aomine opanowanie nie pozwoliło mu rzucić się z pięściami na bezczelnego intruza.  
- Oj, teraz ty posłuchaj mnie uważanie. - zaczął, spinając wszystkie mięśnie. - Zostaw ty mnie kurwa w spokoju albo cię wypierdolę w kosmos. - zawarczał zawistnie. Akashi stał naprzeciw, spokojny, obojętny, w swojej pustce przerażająco zimny.  
- Chciałem się jedynie upewnić, że dostarczysz mi wystarczająco wiele zabawy. - Seijuurou wypowiedział te słowa niemalże z kpiną, odwracając się na pięcie. Zniknął za drzwiami. Kagami opadł ociężale na krzesło.  
- Jeszcze jeden psychol w moim życiu... za co... za co, do kurwy nędzy... - powtarzał, mocno ściskając włosy i boleśnie uderzając czołem o ławkę.

- Powiedz to głośno, Kouki. Powiedz, kto jest twoim panem.


	3. W marcu wracają wspomnienia

**N**ie można cofać słów. Nie można cofać słów. Nie można cofać słów.  
- Chciałbym... - palące spojrzenie, gotowe do ataku ciało, długie palce wyciągnięte, by złapać jego szyje. Objąć ją. Odciąć dopływ tlenu. Zabić. Zabić. Zabić. - Chciałbym wrócić na wakacje do Stanów... 

Nie masz prawa_. _

- Kagami-kun, co ci się stało? - Furihata patrzył na podrapany kark rudzielca, nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Coraz lepiej dogadywał się z wesołym i krzykliwym pierwszoklasistą. Szatyn czuł spokój przy cztero-brwiowym żarłoku. Mógł się śmiać, uśmiechać, zapominać, chować się przed swoim fatum. Potrzebował Taigi.

- Co? - Kagami jakby zaskoczony pytaniem, dotknął swojej szyi. - Ach! To? - zdawał się w pamięci przywoływać jakieś mało znaczące wspomnienie. - Mam... mam bardzo dzikiego kota. Kiedy tylko próbuję go zostawić, gdzieś wyjść, zaraz się rzuca... - rudzielec zaśmiał się, lekko drapiąc po czerwonych śladach.

- Musi być przerażający! Jak się wabi? - szatyn ignorował nieprzerwanie dzwoniący telefon, jakby wcale nie był jego własnością i jakby doskonale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kto dzwoni.

- On... - Taiga zawahał się. - On jeszcze nie ma imienia. - biorąc tacę wypełnioną cheeseburgerami, ruszył w stronę wolnego miejsca.

- A ma jakieś miłe cechy? Lepiej byłoby go uśpić, jeśli się nie uspokoi.

"Uśpić...?".

- Ma! - krzyknął cztero-brwiowy, niespodziewanie zdenerwowany. - Ma mnóstwo wspaniałych cech! - Kouki patrzył na Kagami`ego przestraszony. - To... to znaczy... - rudzielec westchnął głośno. - Nawet jeśli nie ma żadnej wspaniałej cechy, nie dam go uśpić. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś go skrzywdził. Obiecałem, że będę się nim opiekować. - pewnym ruchem rozpakował pierwszego cheeseburgera. - Obiecałem. - powtórzył, zapewniając w swoim postanowieniu samego siebie.

- Obiecałeś? - szepnął cicho Furihata, wcale nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

- Abonent czasowo niedostęp-...- po raz kolejny naciskał czerwoną słuchawkę. Czyżby to małe ciało aż tak bardzo chciało przyjmować kary? Gdyby był posłuszny! Gdyby ten brązowy królik był posłusznym i grzecznym zwierzątkiem, Akashi nie musiałby go katować. Sprawiałby mu samą przyjemnością! Samą przyjemność! A potem by go puścił! Po prostu! Jednak... Furihata Kouki okazał się zbyt interesujący, by oddać mu wolność.

- Akashi-kun? - cichy głos w słuchawce. - Przepraszam, ja... to... byłem na spotkaniu z...

- Z? - głos przyprawiający o ciarki.

- Z... - ciągnął Furihata. - ...przyjacielem! - krzyknął nagle, na co czerwonowłosy imperator zaśmiał się podle.

- Przyjacielem, tak? - kpił ze swojej małej, roztrzęsionej ofiary. - Nie martw się. Dla przyjaciela również przygotowałem odpowiednią karę.

- Kagami-kun!...- rozłączył się.

- Odpowiednią karę.

Na wakacje jeździ się do rodziny albo z przyjaciółmi nad morze, albo w góry, albo do gorących źródeł, albo...

- Albo zajmuje się swoim osobistym psychopatą. - zgryźliwy ton, wykrzywiona irytacją twarz. - Otrząśnij się, Taiga! - wielka dłoń opadła na ramię oburzonej dziewczyny.

- To decyzja Kagami-kun`a, Riko-chan. - Taiga podziwiał opanowanie Teppei`a. W końcu nie za płakanie po kątach dostaje się pseudonim "Żelazne Serce", który swoją drogą kompletnie nie pasuje do licealisty. Rudzielec zaśmiał się cicho.

- Przepraszam, Riko-chan! - cztero-brwiowy uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Mój osobisty psychopata na mnie czeka. Chyba nikt nie chce, by zabronił mi przychodzić do klubu, prawda? - powiedział jeszcze i unikając trzepnięcia w głowę, pobiegł z powrotem do domu.

- Ten głupi klub stworzyliśmy tylko po to, żebyś mógł od niego uciec... - mruknęła za chłopakiem młoda trenerka.

- Nie przesadzaj, Riko-chan i daj mi swoją torbę. Zdobędziemy razem szczyty góó-ór! - zawołał radośnie Kyoshi.

- ...ale... ale my jedziemy nad morze.

- Opowiedz mi. - naglący, rozpalony głos. - Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz. - Kagami nie umiał odmówić tym roześmianym, ciemnym oczom. Westchnął.

- Mówiłem ci to już tyle razy... - obrócił się na bok, udając obrażonego. Nikły śmiech rozbawienia dobiegł do uszu rudzielca.

- Nie daj się prosić... - Aomine zamruczał do ucha swojego kochanka. Byli razem. To nie Stany ani nie morze, ani nie góry, ani nie gorące źródła, ale... ale z jakiś prozaicznych powodów Taiga czuł, że nigdzie nie byłoby mu lepiej, niż w tym małym ogródku, w centrum hałaśliwego Tokio.

- To... - zaczął, bawiąc się trzylistną koniczyną. - ...to zawstydzające. - dokończył, szczerząc wszystkie zęby do roześmianego Daiki`ego.

- Przestań! - ciemnoskóry nastolatek opadł na trawę, zaraz wyciągając ręce i obejmując nimi Kagami`ego. - Opowiedz mi. - powtórzył.

- Dobra! - zdecydowanie odpowiedział rudzielec. - Dobra, ale to będzie ostatni raz! - Aomine przytaknął ochoczo. Obaj wiedzieli, że to wcale nie będzie "ostatni raz". - Mieliśmy wtedy... - Taiga zamyślił się na moment. - Dziewięć lat. To było wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy! Widziałem, jak grasz w kosza. To było fantastyczne. Wszystko dookoła było fantastyczne i pomyślałem: "też bym tak chciał!" i było to tak silne, że po prostu wbiegłem na boisko. Zbeształeś mnie! Gdybyś pamiętał, jak mnie wtedy zbeształeś! Byłeś okrutny... - rudzielec zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Oskarżałeś mnie, że zniszczyłem twój najlepszy wsad! I powiedziałeś, że od teraz mam przychodzić codziennie i grać z tobą, dopóki nie zrobisz najlepszego wsadu na świecie! - zawołał głośno.

- A potem... - zaczął cicho Aomine, tracąc swój uśmiech.

- Potem zostaliśmy razem... na zawsze.


	4. Kwiecień wymierza kary

**A**omine Daiki. - jeszcze zanim pierwszy raz go zobaczyła, te słowa ugrzęzły głęboko w jej myślach. Nienawidziła go. Nienawidziła tak mocno, jak tylko jest w stanie nienawidzić dziewczęce serce.  
- Zabiłeś Taigę. - mówiła za każdym razem do wysokiego nastolatka, gdy tylko zebrała wystarczająco wiele odwagi, by zostać z nim sam na sam, by spojrzeć w jego szalone oczy.  
- Z tego co wiem, oddycha, a oddech świadczy o funkcjach życiowych. - odpowiedział, zaciskając pięści. Wiedziała, że chce na nią skoczyć, że chce rozszarpać ją na drobne kawałeczki i rozkoszować się jej cierpieniem. Powtarzać, niskim i mruczącym głosem: "on jest mój" i patrzeć, jak jej ciało wykrwawia się pod nim, jak ucieka z niej życie. Wiedziała to, ten upragniony obraz malował się w dzikim spojrzeniu Aomine.  
- On jest martwy i to twoja wina! - spuściła głowę. Przegrała, ale uwalniając z siebie ostatnie siły chciała wykrzyczeć mu jego podłość, jego ohydę, chciała wykrzyczeć, jak bardzo brzydzi się nim całym, każdym jego skrawkiem. I już brała głęboki oddech, już ponosiła gniewny wzrok, już spinała mięśnie, gdy drzwi skrzypnęły cicho.  
- Wystarczy, Riko. - głos Kagami`ego przeszedł po niej jak błyskawica. "Czy wolno mi teraz płakać?" - pytała samą siebie, przyciskając drżące dłonie do ust. "Czy wolno mi?". - Riko, Teppei po ciebie przyszedł. - wysoki rudzielec minął ją i stanął obok swojego fatum, obok swojego nieujarzmionego zwierzęcia, które zamruczało lubieżnie, witając swojego pana.  
- Taiga! - krzyknęła jeszcze, zanim uciekła. Nie umiała go wyrwać. To była jej kara, to była kara za jej słabości. Jej karą było zobaczyć podrapane, zabliźnione i sponiewierane ciało Taigi. Tego samego, który jeszcze sześć lat temu uśmiechał się najszczerszym uśmiechem i śmiał najgłośniej ze wszystkich. Tego samego, którego traktowała jak młodszego brata.  
- Zabiję cię, Aomine Daiki. - przysięgała samej sobie, zanim stanęła naprzeciw spokojnej i łagodnej twarzy Teppei`a.

Wszystko było gotowe. Pierwsza część idealnego planu imperatora lada moment miała wejść w życie. Bladą twarz oszpecił nieludzki uśmiech, mieszając w sobie pożądanie, zawiść i fascynacje.  
- Jestem przywódcą. Przywódca patrzy z daleka jak jego wojsko zwycięża. - mówił do siebie, wpatrzony w odległe boisko. - Przygotuj się, Kagami Taiga. Test pierwszy - wytrzymałość fizyczna. Zaczynamy. - znikając w olbrzymim cieniu szkoły rozkoszował się przerażającym krzykiem, który uderzał w najbardziej pierwotne i okrutne instynkty człowieka. Pierwotne instynkty trzeba zaspokajać.

- Taiga! - Aomine zerwał się z miejsca, szukając za oknem ciała swojego kochanka. "To on, to on." - powtarzał gorączkowo w myślach.  
- Aomine-kun, proszę, usiądź. - zwróciła się do niego nauczycielka, ale Daiki nie tylko nie miał zamiaru jej słuchać, ale wybiegł z klasy. "To on." - huczało w nim, gdy przeskakiwał kolejne schody. Wybiegł na boisko i rozerwał zebrany tłum.  
- Taiga... Taiga... - Aomine czuł, jak odchodzi od zmysłów. Zamęt. Zamęt. Zamęt. Nie czuł ciała. Nie czuł ciała. Nie czuł ciała. Tajemnicza istota oplotła się wokół jego brzucha, wokół płuc, wokół głowy. Śmiała się z niego. Śmiała szyderczo. "Umiera! Umiera! Umiera!" - krzyczała w nim. Trzęsła jego wnętrznościami, zachęcała do zabawy, do śmiechu. "Umiera!" - wiwatowała. Zacisnął palce na włosach. Mocno. Mocno.  
- Nie! - ryknął. - Nie pozwalam!

Oddychał ciężko. Otwierał ociężale oczy, próbując wygrać z raniącym światłem.  
- Gdzie?... - powiedział, nie wiedząc, czy nie pyta jedynie nagich ścian. Dopiero gdy oczy odzyskały możliwość widzenia, dostrzegł niewyraźne sylwetki.  
- W szpitalu, Taiga-chan. - ciepły głos. Znał go, ale nie potrafił zobaczyć twarzy. "To... mama Aomine..." - myślał, nie mogąc odpowiednio ułożyć języka, by się odezwać.  
- Co?... - wychrypiał, próbując oprzeć się na łokciach.  
- Wypadek w czasie zajęć wychowania fizycznego. - odpowiedział nowy dźwięk. Wypełniona zawiścią Riko nie starała się ukryć gorzkiej ironii. - Aomine zupełnie zwariował. Ubzdurał sobie, że nie żyjesz, gdy zobaczył krew. - prawie wypluła, jakby ulgę przynosiło jej katowanie umęczonej matki, której los zesłał dzikie zwierzę za syna.  
- Jak?...  
- Na razie nie będziesz mógł się ruszać. Jesteś przykuty do łóżka i to w większym lub mniejszym stopniu jest wina tego wariata. - warczała młoda trenerka. - Teraz musisz...  
- Aomine... - przerwał dziewczynie Kagami. - Przyjdzie... tu... Aomine... - z ledwością wypowiadał pojedyncze słowa. "Jak to?... Dlaczego?..." - Riko powoli zjeżdżała po białej ścianie. "Dlaczego tak bardzo go kochasz?...".

Drżącą dłonią wybierał numer. "Furihata Kouki, musisz to zrobić!" - krzyczał na samego siebie. Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Długie sygnały trwały dla niego całą, przerażającą wieczność. Jakby nawet te sygnały były sługami szalonego imperatora, który zapewne śmieje się niedaleko, napawając paniką szatyna.  
- Słucham, Kouki. - zimny głos odezwał się w słuchawce, a przerażony chłopak stracił możliwość mówienia.  
- A-a...Aka-...Akash...- jąkał się, chcąc za wszelką cenę uspokoić drążące nogi. Zaraz upadnie. Zaraz upadnie i już nigdy więcej nie wstanie, jeśli ich nie uspokoi. - Akashi! - wrzasnął, odkopując w sobie wszystkie siły. - Zostaw Kagami-kun`a w spokoju! - krzyczał, szaleńczo machając głową na boki. Potem jeszcze powtarzał się wiele razy, dopóki głos znów nie zaczął mu piszczeć, zwalniać, jąkać. - A-aka... Akashi-kun... - załkał, przewracając się na chodnik. Ciemna, gorąca noc tokijska osłaniała chłopaka przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Przygarnął do siebie kolana.  
- Zimno mi, Akashi-kun.  
To wystarczyło, by czerwonowłosy chłopak w przeciągu piętnastu minut pojawił się tuż przed swoją ofiarą. Uśmiechał się, wyciągając dłoń i gładząc szorstkimi palcami mokre policzki Furihaty.  
- Błagaj mnie o wybaczenie, Kouki - wymruczał z szaleńczą czułością.

- Zostań przy mnie, Daiki. Piekielnie się bez ciebie boję.


	5. Maj osłania gęsta mgła cierpienia

**T**y... - ledwo wydobywał z siebie słowa, nie mogąc złapać powietrza. - ...jesteś bestią! - krzyczał, choć sam nie wiedział, który to już raz. Który to raz staje przed nim zapłakany, roztrzęsiony, przerażony. Który to raz? Który? Może to jedynie koszmar? Może obudzi się! Może niedługo!  
- Inteligentną bestią. - padła mrożąca zmysły odpowiedź. Akashi patrzył na Furihatę tak, jak nienasycone, dzikie zwierzę patrzy na złapaną ofiarę, której nie ma zamiaru zabijać. Seijuurou nie odczuwał tego rodzaju głodu, przez który można zbliżyć się do niebezpiecznej granicy życia i śmierci. To był głód zadawania bólu. Mógł bez tego oddychać! Mógł bez tego uczyć się, śmiać, mówić, mógł bez tego funkcjonować, ale... ale nigdy nie czułby szczęścia. Plugawej i skarykaturowanej odmiany chorobliwego szczęścia. Ból! Ból! Ból! Niechaj śpiewają na jego cześć! Niech pełzną w nim jak glizdy i mieszczą się w nim jak karaluchy! Bo czym są oni, zwykli, nudni ludzie, jak nie glizdami, jak nie karaluchami, jak nie nędznymi robalami? Stojąc naprzeciw doskonałości imperatora nie można być niczym więcej. Można być tylko czymś mniej... czymś mniej...  
- Kagami-kun już nigdy...! - przerwał, czując zimną dłoń na swoim rozpalonym policzku. Nie podniósł wzroku. Nie zamknął oczu. Zamarł, porzucając nieudolne próby powstrzymania powracający wstrząsów. Jego chude i mizerne ciało trzęsło się jak rozszalały organizm epileptyka!  
- Poddaj się. Jestem panem twojego życia. - Furihata zacisnął zęby, nie pozwalając, by czerwonowłosy opętał go namiętnym pocałunkiem. Dopiero słysząc szyderczy śmiech rozluźnił szczękę i spojrzał w górę. Szalone oczy Akashi`ego błyskały opętaniem.  
"Przygotuj się, Kagami Taiga. Test drugi - wytrzymałość psychiczna. Zaczynamy."

Dni mijały po dniach. Deszcz uderzał o szyby, a pojedyncze krople ścigały się ze sobą, szaleńczym wyścigiem, jakby nagrodą miało być prawo do życia. Prawo do wolności.  
- Wolność...? - cichy szept rudzielca przeciął sterylne pomieszczenie. Nienawidził bieli, zbrzydła mu biel. Gdyby tylko był w stanie chodzić, wstałby, kupił wściekle czerwoną lub soczyście zieloną farbę i wylał ją na te przerażająco białe ściany. Po prostu wylał! Wylał i napawał się unicestwieniem bieli! Jak on gardził bielą! Był przykuty do łóżka. Martwe nogi stały się jego łańcuchem. Jeszcze miesiąc temu był pewien, że za kilka lat tłumy będą wiwatować na jego widok. Na widok najwspanialszego z japońskich koszykarzy. "Możliwa jest rehabilitacja, ale to nierealne, by wrócił do pełni sił." - huczało w głowie, nie opuszczało myśli. "Możliwa jest rehabilitacja..." - czy chcieli urwać mu nogi? Czy chcieli wsadzić go na inwalidzki wózek? Czy chcieli zabić go do końca, do końca? - Wolność... - głucho powtórzył. Wiedział, że drzwi się uchyliły, ale nie odwrócił głowy w stronę dźwięku. Pusty wzrok śledził nieprzerwany wyścig. "Czy któraś wygrywa?".  
- Kagami-kun. - ciepły głos, który zwykle przyjmował ze szczerą radością, teraz napełniał rudzielca ohydą."Wynoś się! Wynoś!" - wzdrygnął się, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak wiele nienawiści w nim żyje. Ile zawiści płynie wraz z jego krwią, toczoną przez umierające i pragnące zemsty serce. Pragnące zemsty na niematerialnym wrogu. Chciał zemścić się na życiu we wszelkich jego przejawach. Gdyby tylko mógł zdusić życie! Życie samo w sobie! - Kagami-kun, wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie masz ochoty ze mną rozmawiać, ale to ważne, żebyś nie zatracił siebie. - nie odwrócił się, nie spojrzał. "Gdzie istnieje granica mojej wytrzymałości? I czy już ją przekroczyłem? Gdzieś może widzę... widzę jeszcze jedną barierę... czy za nią coś jeszcze?". - Kagami-kun, proszę. - wyczuł ją. Wyczuł błagalną nutę w spokojnym i ciepłym głosie. Jęknął, jakby dając tym upust swojej bezgranicznej rozpaczy. "Niszczę ich...". - Kagami-kun... - powtarzał cierpliwe Teppei. Czy się trząsł, czy były to jedynie kolejne zwidy? Czy on w ogóle był, czy tylko odurzony pogardą dla istnienia umysł Taigi przywoływał jego postać? Kagami nigdy nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie Teppei stanie się jego ratunkiem. Nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie wysoki szatyn zostanie brzytwą, której będzie się trzymał za wszelką cenę.  
- Gdzie Daiki? - zapytał, przerywając słowotok Kiyoshi`ego. Teppei nie mówił nic ważnego, nic istotnego, nawet nie mówił już z sensem! Chciał jedynie utrzymać Kagami`ego w realnym świecie, skuć go z bolesną rzeczywistością. Dlatego paplał tylko po to, żeby wypowiadać jakieś słowa. - Duszono mi bez niego. Zawołaj go. - wraz z zimnym rozkazem spojrzenia Teppei`a i Taigi w końcu się skrzyżowały, a szatyn cofnął się w niemym przerażeniu. "Zabije mnie... - pomyślał staroszoklasista. - ...zabije mnie albo siebie, albo zniknie. Zniszczy się. Rozerwie." - potrząsnął głową, zaciskając powieki. Chciał wyrzucić ten nieludzki wzrok z umysłu, chciał zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek, jakakolwiek istota była zdolna tak patrzeć. Nienawiść! Przy niknącym życiu rudzielca trzymała jedynie czysta i niemalże namacalna nienawiść do świata. Drzwi znów się otworzyły.  
- Wynoś się. - Teppei nawet nie poczuł się urażony. Mijając w przejściu Aomine jedynie, co mógł zrobić to z trudnością wyszeptać:  
- Uratuj go. - choć był to szept tak cichy i uniżony, że Daiki mógł nie dosłyszeć błagania. Nawet sam Kiyoshi nigdy nie był do końca pewien, czy naprawdę ta prośba przeszła przez jego usta.

Postanowiła porzucić strach, porzucić słabości, porzucić siebie. Postanowiła porzucić wszelkie próby wyrwania Taigi spod władzy Aomine. Już wiedziała - Daiki nie kontrolował jej Kagami`ego, nie trzymał jej Kagami`ego na uwięzi. To Taiga przykuł się do Aomine!  
- Taiga... Taiga... - powtarzała, szczelnie zawinięta w pościel. Ze swojego pokoju wyrzuciła wszystko, co białe. Wyrzuciła nawet białą porcelanę, którą na dziesiąte urodziny dostała od matki. Wyrzuciła wszystko. Nie reagowała na ciche pukania ani nie podniosła głowy, gdy niechciane światło wpadło do ciemnego pokoju. Zasłonięte żaluzje nie przepuszczały promieni wysoko świecącego słońca.  
- Riko-chan, tatuś przyniósł obiad. To bardzo źle dla twojej cery siedzieć w takiej duchocie! - jęknął, a gdy tylko odstawił talerz, rzucił się do okna. - Riko-chan powinnaś... - nie powiedział już ani słowa. Jedynie patrzył prosto w brązowe oczy swojej córki i zdawało mu się, że właśnie spogląda w głębie niezachwianej, dumnej determinacji. Wróciła. Wróciła jego silna Riko. Uśmiechnął się, mieszając w tym uśmiechu tajemniczość i kiełkującą w nim radość.  
- Tato. - zaczęła, zrzucając z siebie pościel i wstając. - Zjedzmy razem. W salonie. - to już było postanowione. One uratuje Taigę. Uratuje Taigę i Daiki`ego. I uratuje wszystkich. Ona, jedna, sama, jedyna! Ona stanie się tarczą dla życia. Własnym ciałem osłoni ich szaleńcze istnienie. "Mój Taiga... mój Taiga znów będzie się uśmiechał..."  
- ...będzie się uśmiechał razem z Aomine.

- Czy to da pożądane efekty, Riko-chan? - szatyn z ostrożną nieufnością przyglądał się szczegółowo zaplanowanym ćwiczeniom.  
- Albo całkowicie straci władze w nogach, albo znów będzie grał. Pół na pół. Rozumiesz to, Teppei, prawda? To moja decyzja! On... dla niego to jest wegetacja. Nieważne, że będzie mógł chodzić! Dla niego to wegetacja... a on... on woli zupełnie pogrążyć się w swojej nienawiści i umrzeć, niż wegetować. Dlatego uratuje go albo zabije! Jedno albo drugie! To moja decyzja. I wezmę za nią pełną odpowiedzialność.


	6. W czerwcu podejmujemy walkę

**G**nije. Rozkłada się. Cuchnie.  
- Ich nie ma... - ściskał martwe kończyny. Płakał. Płakał. Płakał. Zawodził, duszony przez rozpacz. Ona upominała się o prawo do jego zmysłów. Obślizgłymi i kleistymi mackami rwała gardło, penetrowała płuca. Czuł ją. Czuł jak zakorzenia się w nim. Płakał! I płacz zdawał mu się powietrzem. Jeśli przestanie - zginie! - Ich nie ma... nie ma... nie ma... nie ma... - powtarzał w opętańczym szale. Nie ma! Nie ma! Nie!  
- Taiga! - otwierając oczy widział jedynie przerażoną twarz Aomine. Chciał coś powiedzieć. Rozerwał złączone i lepkie wargi, ale nie był już panem swojego głosu. Zamiast słów wydobywały się z niego jedynie jęki. Przeciągłe. Drażniące. Zrozpaczone. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nawet na to nie miał już sił. Sen? Koszmary są wspanialsze od rzeczywistości! Tam, głęboko w onirycznych odmętach mógł zniknąć w samotnych katuszach. - Taiga... rozumiem... w porządku... nie musisz... wiem... - miękki język Daiki`ego zlizywał łzy z policzków ukochanego. - ...wszystko wiem... wiem... - uspokajał. Trwał przy Kagami`m niczym wierny pies. Był psem. Szczekać? Czy chcesz, żebym szczekał? Będę szczekać! Mruczeć? Czy chcesz, żebym mruczał? Będę mruczeć! Płakać? Śmiać? Zabijać? Będę zabijał! Zabijał! Zachłysnę się krwią! Jeśli zechcesz... wydaj mi rozkaz, a ja pomacham ogonem szczęśliwy na choć jedno twoje spojrzenie!  
- Aomine ja... Taiga! - dla Riko nie było dłuższego dystansu, niż te sześć kroków od drzwi do łóżka. Rzuciła się, odpychając Daiki`ego. - Taiga, co się stało? Co się stało!? Taiga! Mów! Mów! Mów cokolwiek! Proszę! Nie... nie! Nie zasypiaj! Nie teraz! Słuchaj mnie... mnie słuchaj! Taiga! - nie wytrzymała. Nie kontrolowała ciała. Wymierzyła siarczysty policzek rudzielcowi. O mało nie wypluł krwi. Kiedy Taiga ponosił wzrok na dziewczynę, kiedy miała już ujrzeć, kiedy miała już dotknąć najwierniejszego z odbić nienawiści, wtedy... wtedy uratowała ją ciemność. Ciepła dłoń osłoniła jej oczy. "Teppei?" - pomyślała, dotykając palcami obcej ręki. Nie. To nie był Teppei. To nie był on. On nie szedł za nią ani z nią. Miała tu przyjść sama, to obietnica. Teppei nie łamie obietnic, ale... kto?  
- Nie lubię cię. - niski i pogardliwy ton. "Aomine? Dlaczego?". - Nie lubię cię... - zniżył się, szeptał do wrażliwych, dziewczęcych uszu. - ...ale nawet ja miewam jasności umysłu i wiem, że jesteś zbyt... - zamilkł, jakby nie chciał myśleć o tym, co musiał powiedzieć. - ...zbyt... i gdybyś go zobaczyła, on by mi nie wyba-... nie. - wyprostował się. "Co? Co się dzieje? Jak to?". - Taiga! - zawołał. "Dlaczego on jest taki... taki... świadomy? Taki... silny?". - Pójdę się przejść. Wrócę... wrócę, kiedy będziesz mnie potrzebował. - wyszedł. Zapadła cisza. Cisza gęsta i wodnista. Przelewała się jak rozgrzana słoma, lepiąc do ciała dziewczyny.  
- Taiga... - musiała to przerwać. Inaczej umarłaby w tej ciszy.  
- Riko. - niespodziewanie usłyszała głos Taigi, choć przez chwilę zdawało się jej, że były to tylko przesłuchy. - ...mów coś do mnie.  
Nie błagał. Nie prosił. To było coś więcej, niż błagania i prośby. To była wola więźnia skazanego na śmierć.

- Leki? - Teppei dokładnie lustrował niezachwianą postawę Aomine. Nieczęsto widywał chłopaka, którego Riko oskarżała o całe zło tego świata, ale kiedy już się spotkali zwykle... zwykle Daiki odgrywał rolę szaleńca. Psychopaty. Wariata pławiącego się w swoich zwidach i urojeniach. Teraz Kiyoshi miał przed sobą silnego i poważnego nastolatka ze zbyt dojrzałym jak na swój wiek spojrzeniem. - To dzięki lekom? - dopytywał.  
- Nie. Nie tylko, bynajmniej. - Aomine zatrzymał się, ale zaraz zrównał krok ze starszoklasistą. Z niezwykłą precyzją i rozwagą dobierał słowa. - Muszę go chronić. - zapewniał. Teppei nie wierzył w jego zmianę. Nie umiał w nią uwierzyć. To nie było możliwe. Czuł, że to jedynie chwilowe, ulotne, kruche. Przytępione żądze wrócą ze zdwojoną siłą. Może to jakaś odmiana szaleństwa? Albo to ten czas... ten czas, w którym koniec jest tak bliski, tak oczywisty, że zmysły wracają na swoje miejsce, chcąc ostatni raz rozkoszować się życiem.  
- Postanowiłeś przyjąć serie psychotropów, zastrzyków i rozwalić sobie narządy wewnętrzne? Czy tak można kogokolwiek ochronić? To tylko cię zabije... nawet nie konsultowałeś tego z psychiatrą. Po prostu je wziąłeś... czy można tak kogokolwiek...?  
- A jak inaczej? - Kiyoshi poczuł się dziwnie zażenowany samym sobą. Aomine mógł zginąć, kurczowo trzymając się normalności. Jak długo? Jak długo to będzie działać? Na ile sprawny jest ten system? Może jedynie wykończy się fizycznie, a szaleństwo wróci? Wróci! To pewne! Szaleństwo nie opuszcza człowieka po lekach. Gdyby to było takie proste! Jednak Daiki znając konsekwencje swoich czynów, nie cofnął się. "To już nie miłość... - przechodziło przez myśli Teppei`a. - ...to już nie miłość, ale uzależnienie. Uzależnienie w najbardziej dzikiej formie, jakiej było mi dane ujrzeć.".  
- Nie wiem. Chyba nie można. Za długo trwałeś w egoizmie. Za późno na sentymenty. Albo ty, albo Kagami. Albo ja, albo... - imię brązowowłosej dziewczyny nie przeszło przez usta Kiyoshi`ego.

Wracał. Wesołe iskry zaczynały błyszczeć w jego oczach. Wpatrywała się w niego. "Taiga... Taiga... - powtarzała w myślach. - ...mój kochany Taiga...".  
- Czy to pomoże? - ufne spojrzenie. Ten wzrok! Ten wzrok! Jak ona go kochała! Zachłysnęła się swoją miłością.  
- Albo będziesz zupełnie zdrowy, albo będą musieli obciąć ci nogi. - powiedziała. Kagami poczuł silne dreszcze na plecach. Miał o co walczyć! Miał z kim walczyć, już znał sposób, metodę. Kartki papieru drżały w jego dłoniach.  
- Riko... - łzy kapały jak krople deszczu. Ścigały się o wolność. - ...dziękuję... Riko-chan...  
Czy któraś wygrywa?

Zacisnął pięści. Nie będzie już przerażonym królikiem! Zwierzęciem! Ofiarą! Dzisiaj czuł w sobie siłę. Był wystarczająco potężny, by napisać esemesa. Potężny!

Od: _Furihata_  
Do: _Akashi_  
Tytuł: _Nie zobaczymy się już więcej._  
Treść: _(pusto)_

...a potem był wystarczająco potężny, by zablokować numer.


	7. Lipiec wypełniają liczby

**T**rzymał go, ciasno oplatając ramionami. Uśmiechał się. Uśmiechał... nie. To nie był uśmiech. To było obrzydliwe wykrzywienie ust w coś, co miało imitować uczucie radości. Bluźnierczej, ohydnej, chorej radości.  
- Taiga... - plugawe dźwięki. Kagami trząsł się. Bał się. Pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz bał się Aomine. Strach ściskał go mocniej, niż ręce kochanka. - Taiga... - powtórzył Daiki. To się nie działo. To nie miało prawa się dziać. - Taiga... - Kagami`mu zbierało się na wymioty. "Kim... nie... czym... czym jest to coś? Czym jest?" - pytał siebie. "Sen... koszmar... nie... nie jawa... nie jawa... nie jawa... Koszmar..." - błagał, dusząc się niemym szlochem. "Proszę... idź sobie... idź... idź... już będę dobry... dobry... dobry..." - palce mięły pościel. Białą pościel. Nic już nie widział. Przed oczami miał ciemne plamy. Pożerały go ciemności. "Biel... biel jest taka piękna... już będę dobry... grzeczny... będę grzecznym chłopcem..." - zacisnął powieki, nie kontrolując szaleńczego drżenia podbródka. "...dla wszystkich... wszystkiego... wszystkiego... będę grzecznym chłopcem... idź już sobie! Idź!". - Zostaniemy razem na zawsze...  
Żołądek się skurczył. Wymiotował. Rzygał. W żelaznym uścisku. Mieszał wymiociny z łzami przerażania.  
- Odejdź...  
Bezwiedne ciało. Z ust sączyła się ślina. Aomine lizał tył karku Kagami`ego, śmiejąc się przy tym lubieżnie, dziko. Śmiał się tak, jak mogli śmiać się jedynie pierwsi ludzie, topiąc swoje umysły w czeluściach opętania.

- C-co...? - Riko patrzyła na Teppei`a tak, jakby był w jej życiu kolejnym wariatem. Jednak Kiyoshi nie tylko wykazywał zupełną świadomość, ale i przytłaczającą determinacje.  
- Aomine-kun, wykorzystując dojścia swojej matki, która przecież jest pielęgniarką, ukradł leki psychotropowe i włożył w siebie je wszystkie. Dlatego był taki, a nie inny. Nie zmienił się. On jedynie przytępił siebie, choć na chwilę wyciszając głosy. On się jedynie naćpał. - słowa szatyna nie dochodziły do dziewczyny. "Jak to?... po co?... czemu?... ale... ale... to przecież nienormalne!". Jednak Aomine Daiki nie zwykł robić normalnych rzeczy. Tylko ludzie dookoła niego bawili się w "normalność".  
- On się zabije! - krzyknęła, nie do końca rozumiejąc swoje przerażenie. "Zginie! I Taiga będzie wolny!" - zawitało do jej myśli. "Nie! Nie! Opamiętaj się, Riko! Opamiętaj! Bez Aomine Taiga nigdy nie wróci. Bez Aomine Taiga nigdy nie będzie Taigą!". - Musimy kogoś zawiadomić! Do jasnej cholery, jesteśmy tylko licealistami! Jesteśmy cholernymi dzieciakami! To za dużo! Za dużo, Teppei! - wrzeszczała, łapiąc się za głowę. "Za dużo!" - huczało w niej. "Myśl! Myśl! Komu to powiedzieć? Komu!? Przecież zamkną go w psychiatryku... przecież tylko dlatego nikt nic nie robił! Komu można...".  
- Riko... - wielkie, ciepłe dłonie delikatnie ułożyły się na ramionach młodej trenerki. - Zostaw to mi, Riko. Ochronię was. Ochronię was wszystkich. - łzy wolno spływały z dziewczęcych oczu. Spokojnie. Nigdy nie płakała czując tak olbrzymią ulgę.  
- Teppei... - wyszeptała, wtulając się w tors Kiyoshi`ego. - Nie, Teppei. - zadarła podbródek, wiercąc dziurę w szatynie swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem. - Nie ty. Razem. Razem będziemy się chronić.

"Cuchnie." - pomyślał, gdy tylko uchylił drzwi sali. To, co zobaczył, wypełniło jego sadystyczne żądze. Wymiociny, krew, łzy, szaleństwo, dzikość, ból, a w centrum tego wszystkiego zniewolony Kagami Taiga.  
- Ładnie. - wyszeptał czerwonowłosy. - Bardzo ładnie. - uśmiechnął się podle, ale cofnął gdy tylko jego spojrzenie napotykało oczy Aomine. Oczy wyżarte przez pierwotne instynkty. Jego! Doskonałego imperatora! Jego samego przeszedł strach, od czubka głowy aż po pięty. Wzdrygnął się, ale otrząsając z zaskoczenia... wypełniła go fascynacja. "Cudownie...". Zdecydowane trzy kroki. Trzy jest liczbą bóstw. Sześć jest liczbą bestii. Przebył połowę drogi by stanąć zbyt blisko demona. - Jak się...  
- Wynoś się. - dźwięk, który wydało to gardło nie mógł być dźwiękiem, do jakiego zdolny był człowiek. Nie ten zwykły, nudny człowiek, którego Akashi mógł stawiać na równi z pełzającą glizdą. "Tak... daj mi więcej..." - twarz niskiego chłopaka wykrzywił obrzydliwy uśmiech. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. "Więcej... wypełnij mnie tym do głębi.". - Wynoś się... - demon puścił swoją ofiarę, która bez czucia padła plecami na łóżko. "Jak żałosny jesteś teraz, Kagami. Leżysz we własnych rzygach, nieprzytomny. Modlisz się, żeby rzeczywistość była koszmarem! A jeszcze niedawno..." - nie mógł oddychać. Nie dotykał ziemi. Silna ręka uniosła go w powietrze, zaciskając się wokół jego szyi. Odcięto dopływ tlenu. - Mój... - warczała bestia. Akashi nie wyrywał się. On nie posiadł ludzkich odruchów i nawet walki o życie się wyzbył! - Mój...

- Puść go! - to były chwile. Jedna chwila, gdy dziewczyna dobiegła do Aomine. Druga, gdy Daiki zderzył się z podłogą, unieszkodliwiony przez Teppei`a. Trzecia, gdy Riko zawołała pielęgniarki. Czwarta, gdy już krzyczano na cały szpital. Piąta, gdy Kagami`ego zabierano z sali. Szósta, gdy wyszedł Akashi. Siódma, gdy zostali sami. W trójkę. Sami. Siedem to liczba doskonałości. Trójka to liczba bóstw.  
- Aomine... - w spojrzeniu dziewczyny mieszało się przerażenie, obrzydzenie i współczucie. Chciała płakać, ale wiedziała, że nie wolno jej. Nie teraz. Jeszcze wiele tygodni zanim będzie mogła płakać. Jeszcze wiele. Daiki nie wyrywał się. Leżał, jakby pozbawiony sił. Coś mruczał do siebie i powtarzał imię ukochanego. Jego już nie było w tym świecie. Zostało tylko oddychające ciało. "Oddycha, a z tego co wiem, oddychanie świadczy o funkcjach życiowych." - przywołała ze wspomnień słowa na wpół przytomnego chłopaka. Ironia. Czysta ironia wykrzywiła młodą, kobiecą twarz.  
- Ile mają zamiar się guzdrać? - zapytał Teppei, byle tylko coś mówić. Ta cisza stawała się nie do wytrzymania. Oni ciągle milczeli! Ciągle trwali w tej ciszy! Ciągle! Oni nic sobie nie mówili... tylko wypuszczali z siebie słowa, nic nie znaczące. Puste. "Nic nie daje słowotok. Nic." - pomyślał z goryczą Kiyoshi. Dwóch lekarzy wpadło do pomieszczenia i jeszcze kilku innych mężczyzn, którzy przełożyli Aomine na nosze.  
- Płukanie żołądka... - mówili do siebie, nie patrząc na dwójkę nastolatków. - ...potem zobaczymy... nie, nie. To przesądzone. Taki młody. Taki młody.  
Szaleństwo nie patrzy na wiek. Szaleństwo nie patrzy wcale. Szaleństwu wydrapano oczy.

Kiedy ocknął się i uchylił powieki, zobaczył nad sobą tą samą, jeszcze niedawno znienawidzoną biel. Zaśmiał się. "Koszmar..." - pomyślał. Znów płakał. "Ponoć łzy poprawiają wzrok. Będę miał zdrowe oczy!" - przewrócił się na bok, wtulając policzek w poduszkę.  
- Daiki... - szeptał, choć wiedział, że mówi tylko do pustego pokoju. Jednak czuł, że Aomine go słyszy. Czuł to. Nieważne, jak irracjonalne było to uczucie. Uczucia z zasady są irracjonalne. - ...miałem koszmar, ale zaraz po nim piękny sen. Śniła mi się przeszłość. Jak zaczęliśmy grać w kosza, jak na mnie krzyczałeś, jak byliśmy szczęśliwi. Potem, jak przez mgłę, widziałem twój wypadek. Nasz wypadek. Wspólny. Uratowałeś mnie, a może ja uratowałem ciebie? Nie pamiętam. To nas złączyło. Na zawsze. Gdy po wypadku otworzyłem oczy, widziałem twoją uśmiechniętą twarz. Powiedziałeś mi: "Nie mam pojęcia, kim jestem, ale za to doskonale wiem, kim ty jesteś. Wiem kim jesteś zatem jesteś mną, prawda?". Pomyślałem, że zwariowałeś! Tak się stało. Nie, nie! Dla wszystkich mogłeś być wariatem, ale dla mnie... - głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Musiał przerwać. Rozkoszował się powietrzem. - Przepraszam, Daiki... ja już nigdy... ja już nigdy się nie poddam...  
W sterylnym, białym pokoju, płakał i wznawiał swoją obietnice. W białym pokoju, kiedy zegar wybił siódmą, wypłakał swój zapas łez.  
- Nigdy się nie poddam.

- Kouki, widziałem czyste szaleństwo. Twój... przyjaciel... jest martwy. Jednak ja żyję! Żyję i jestem pełny sił. Kouki, jaką karę mam ci wymierzyć?


	8. Sierpniem władają skrajności

**O**dwraca wzrok. Mgliste spojrzenie. Uśmiech przechodzi przez twarz.  
- Czym on jest? - pytają postaci. Sylwetki przebiegają przed oczyma. - Czym on jest? - powtarzają. Zwisają nad nim. Śmieje się. Śmieje się w ich znikające twarze.  
Światło.  
Rażąca lampa błysnęła. Dreszcz. Rozszerza usta. Wyciąga długi język. Powoli, powoli oblizuje wargi. Śmieje się.  
- Czym to jest? - prostuje ręce. Dłonie zanurzają się w ciemności nad nim. "Nie ma go..." - trzymają go. Jego ciało. Chce wstać. Wrócić. "Gdzie go zabraliście!?" - siły znikają. Opada bezwiednie, drży i płacze. Płacze. Płacze.  
- Czym to jest? - śmiech. Serce uderza. "Mój... oddajcie... oddajcie..." - syczy. Zwodniczo uśmiecha się do niewzruszonej kobiety. "Oddajcie..." - zdaje mu się, że mówi. "Mój... mój... mój..." - trzy uderzenia, trzy słowa, trzy oddechy.  
- Oddajcie... - wypowiada głośno.  
- Zasnął? - słyszy głosy wokół siebie. One mówią do niego, do siebie, do czegoś. Trzęsie się. Rzuca. Warczy. Śmieje. Płacze. Zasypia.  
- Błagam was... oddajcie...

- Mój syn... tak... Aomine Daiki... tak... rozumiem... Sala siedem? Dziękuję! Oczywiście... rozumiem... tak... Dziękuję! - biegła długimi korytarzami. Jej syn! Jej bezbronny Daiki! Jej niewinny... jej spokojny... jej wyobrażony!  
- Już idę...

Mijał drzwi. Wyprostowany, dumny, wysoki, spokojny, uśmiechnięty. Wiele, wiele, wiele określeń można było mu nadać, jedynie zerkając z daleka. Emanował pewnością siebie.  
- Dzień dobry. - swoim głosem potrafił uwieść nie jedną kobietę. - Nazywam się Kagami Haruto. Miło mi panią poznać. Czy byłaby pani tak miła i podała mi numer sali, w której leży Kagami Taiga? - zapomniała zapytać o dowód. Zakochała się w uśmiechu mężczyzny. - W prawo, tak? Dziękuję! To wielka pomoc z pani strony. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się, gdy będę wychodził. Tak, do zobaczenia! - jeszcze machnął ręką i tylko mogła wpatrywać się w jego plecy. Zniknął za zakrętem, zostając jedynie w myślach recepcjonistki.

Zapukał, ale nie słysząc odpowiedzi, pozwolił sobie wejść. Przyjął zatroskany i zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, ale pozostał spokojny.  
- Taiga. Nie udawaj, że śpisz. Nigdy ci to nie wychodziło. Widzę, że drgają ci kąciki ust i powstrzymujesz się od uśmiechu. - delikatnie skarcił chłopaka, śmiejąc się cicho. Kagami otworzył oczy. - Myślałem, że będziesz załamany, ale widzę, żeś w szczytowej formie! No, prócz nóg... - mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok z twarzy rudzielca na widok za oknem. - Przepraszam, że zajęło to tyle czasu, ale już jestem.  
- Lepiej późno niż wcale... tato.

Stukał palcami o stół. Opierał się wygodnie na drewnianym krześle, wpatrzony w Furihate.  
- Mało, Kouki. Tnij głębiej. Wypuść więcej krwi. - wydawał rozkazy, śmiejąc się. Szatyn klęczał przed nim, nacinając kuchennym nożem swoją skórę. Brzuch, ręce, nogi, ramiona. Tylko twarzy Akashi nigdy nie pozwolił mu oszpecić. "Twoja twarz jest wystarczająco piękna bez blizn. Tak słodko płaczesz... zabiłbym cię, gdybyś płakał, a po twoich policzkach płynęła krew. Byłbyś zbyt słodki." - zwykł mówić obłąkany imperator.  
- Mocniej, Kouki. Chcę więcej twojego cierpienia.

- Dziękuję, Riko. I tobie dziękuję, Kiyoshi-kun. Zajęliście się moim synem. - Haruto lekko skłonił się przed zawstydzonymi nastolatkami.  
- My... - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale mężczyzna uciszył ją, przykładają sobie palec do ust.  
- Już wszystko wiem, Riko. Taiga, rzecz jasna, zacznie rehabilitacje i grzecznie odda się w ręce specjalistów. Tak zarządziłem, nie zmienię zdanie. - spokojny, lecz zdecydowany i mocny głos przynosił wielką ulgę. Jakby w końcu przyszedł ktoś, kto ich wszystkich uratuje. Jakby w końcu przyszedł ktoś, kto nie będzie jedynie krzyczał o ochronie, ale naprawdę stanie się ich tarczą. - Jeśli sprawa Taigi jest już rozwiązana, przejdę do bardziej... skomplikowanego tematu. Daiki jest poważnie chory. Jego choroba wychodzi poza kompetencje waszej trójki. - mówiąc to spojrzał na młode twarze, lustrował je przenikliwym, ale opiekuńczym spojrzeniem. - Dlatego razem z mamą Daiki`ego to rozwiążemy. Przepraszam, Taiga. Przepraszam, że przez tak wiele lat zostawiliśmy cię samego z tym zniszczonym chłopakiem. Zrozumieliśmy swój błąd. Mam nadzieję, że postarasz się nam wybaczyć. - rudzielec jedynie skinął głową, nie będąc w stanie wymówić żadnego słowa. Nie chciał płakać w obecności ojca. Czuł się bezpieczny. Bezpieczny. I nie wiedział, co ma z tym bezpieczeństwem zrobić. Był niczym więzień wychodzący po latach ze swojej celi. Nie umiał poradzić sobie z wolnością, której tak pragnął.  
- Kagami-san... - niespodziewanie odezwał się Teppei. - Przepraszam, jeśli uznasz to za nieodpowiednie lub wścibskie, ale... jak mają państwo zamiar uratować Aomine-kun? - Taiga ożywił się nagle. Spiął mięśnie i wytężył słuch, jakby bał się, że niedosłyszy choć westchnienia. Z twarzy Haruto nie znikał uspokajający uśmiech.  
- Nie oddamy go do zakładu zamkniętego, możesz więc się odprężyć... Taiga. - spojrzał na swojego syna roześmianymi oczyma. Rudzielec odetchnął z ulgą, wygodnie rozkładając się na łóżku. Tylko tyle mu było trzeba. Reszta nie była ważna. Ufał swojemu ojcu. - Jednak, z całą pewnością powierzymy go w ręce zaufanych lekarzy. Moje wpływy, będę dość nieskromny, są całkiem spore. Jak z pewnością wiecie, w końcu jesteście silnymi i mądrymi młodymi ludźmi, znając odpowiednie osoby można wiele zyskać. Na przykład ja, mówiąc kilku osobistością parę słów, uchronię Daiki`ego od psychiatryka. Co do zaufanych lekarzy... decyzję powierzam jego matce. To bardzo odpowiedzialna, ale wymęczona przez los kobieta. Szanuję ją i jej miłość do syna. - Riko usiadła na krześle. Serce łomotało, chcąc wydostać się z piersi. Łzy same spływały po policzkach.  
- Dziękuję, Haruto-san... tak bardzo panu dziękuję...

- Dzień dobry... a właściwie, dobry wieczór, Aomine-kun. Jeśli ze mną porozmawiasz, ja pozwolę ci zobaczyć Kagami-kun. Czy przystaniesz na taki układ?


	9. We wrześniu niepewnie przybywa spokój

- **Ś**pij, Aomine-kun. Niech przyśni ci się twój Kagami-kun. - delikatna dłoń głaskała policzek ciemnoskórego nastolatka. Uśmiechał się. Potulnie, beztrosko, dziecinnie.  
- On nigdy mnie nie opuszcza... - wyszeptał, nie otwierając oczu. Kobieta obserwowała wszystkie jego reakcje. Już od miesiąca opiekowała się swoim podopiecznym. Wstała z krzesła słysząc cichy dzwonek. "Kagami-san?" - pomyślała, sięgając po telefon.  
- Z tej strony Kuroko-san, w czym mogę pomóc, Kagami-san? - Aomine drgnął słysząc tak cudownie brzmiące dla niego nazwisko.  
- Taiga dzwoni? - zapytał, podnosząc się z łóżka. Oczy pełne nadziei. Błagał, by go okłamała.  
- Za chwilę podam ci Kagami-kun`a, teraz rozmawiam z jego tatą. Śpij, Aomine-kun. - delikatny głos sprawował władzę nad ciałem Daiki`ego. Posłusznie ułożył się na boku, jednak spięty czekał na zakończenie ich rozmowy.  
- Tak, coraz lepiej. Dziękuję, że pytasz, Kagami-san. - nikły uśmiech, niemalże niewidoczny wpłynął na kobiecą, śnieżnobiałą twarz. - Zapewniam, że Tetsu nic się nie dzieje. Aomine-kun potrzebuje kontaktu z rówieśnikami, a mój syn jest odpowiednim materiałem. - cichy śmiech, niemalże niesłyszalny wypłynął z jej wąskich, bladych ust. - Kiedy Kagami-kun będzie już mógł przyjechać, na pewno bardzo się polubią. Tetsu zwykł lgnąć do ludzi pełnych światła. - niebieskie oczy błyszczały dziwną tajemnicą. Jakby niska kobieta od dawna znała tajniki wszechświata. - Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun chciałby z tobą porozmawiać... - jak na sygnał chłopak zerwał się z łóżka i prawie wyrwał telefon swojej opiekunce.  
- Taiga! - krzyknął, a głos drżał mu niebezpiecznie. Bliski płaczu. - Taiga... tak... dobrze... wszystko w porządku. Nie... coś ty, nie płaczę! Przecież mówię, że nie płaczę! - zapewniał, ścierając nieprzerwanie kapiące łzy. - Będzie dobrze, Taiga. Niedługo do mnie przyjdziesz. Tak... tak... staram się. Słucham się wszystkich poleceń! - nadąsał się jak dziecko, któremu wypomniano coś, do czego nie chciał się przyznawać. Doktor zaśmiała się, zasłaniając usta dłonią. - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Tak... tak... jem dużo i zdrowo! Tak... tak... wiem. Też cię kocham.

Wysoki szatyn mijał kolejne klasy. 2-A, 2-B, 2-C... ach! Jest! 2-F.  
- Czy jest tutaj Akashi Seijurou-kun? - zapytał, wychylając głowę za rozchylonych drzwi. Kilkanaście par oczu padło na chłopaka. Zaciekawione, przestraszone, zakłopotane.  
- Akashi-san zwykle wychodzi na przerwach. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest. - zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. "Akashi-san...? - myślał Teppei, cofając się i wracając do swojej klasy. - To już prawie drugi semestr drugiego roku, a oni nadal zwracają się do niego tak oficjalnie?". Nie tylko go to zastanawiało, ale i niepokoiło. W dodatku, nigdy nie słyszał nazwiska czerwonowłosego z ust Taigi czy Riko. "Dlaczego wtedy przyszedł do Kagami-kun`a? I czemu jego koledzy zdawali się być przerażeni?".  
- Ach! Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się i... - schylił się po rozrzucone dokumenty. - ...ty jesteś... - zatrzymał wyciągniętą dłoń. - Furihata-kun, prawda? - niski chłopak rozejrzał się panicznie dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie widzi.  
- Tak, tak. Dziękuję. Dziękuję. - powtarzał, nie przestając się rozglądać. - Dziękuję... - chciał minąć Kiyoshi`ego, jednak silna ręka nie pozwoliła mu przejść.  
- Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o Akashi-kun`ie. Mogę zająć ci chwilę?

- Cudownie, Kagamicchi! - wiwatował chłopakowi bardzo żywiołowy opiekun. - Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy! Cóż za siła! - krzyczał, nawet wtedy, gdy Kagami jedynie ruszył palcem. Razem wiele się śmiali. Rehabilitant rudzielca nie był wiele starszy od niego. Jedynie dwuletni kurs zapewniał o jego zdolności do pracy. Wiele o sobie mówił. - To prawda! Gdyby nie jedna z moich fanek, by mnie nie przyjęli, ale... ale powiedz, Kagamicchi, czy wolałbyś jakiegoś marudnego starca? Przecież muszę tylko wykonywać polecenia lekarzy! A i tobie poprawia się humor! - zwykł bardzo energicznie tłumaczyć. - Nie poddajmy się, Kagamicchi! Jeszcze chwila, a razem pogramy sobie w kosza! A! A co tam! Nauczysz mnie, przecież! - dopingował za każdym razem, gdy Taigę nawiedzały myśli o porzuceniu rehabilitacji.  
- Nie, żebym marudził, ale takie uciekanie ze szpitala jest zabronione. - zauważył rudzielec, rozglądając się na boki.  
- A mecz zobaczyć na żywo chcesz? - zapytał blondyn, dokładnie obserwując wychodzących i wchodzących ludzi.  
- A się głupio pytasz, Kise!  
- No to na trzy! Tylko mi pomóż. Mimo wszystko, jesteś ciężki na tym wózku! - zajęczał, lecz zaraz wrócił do czujnego wpatrywania się w drzwi. - Raz... dwa... trzy!

Stali razem na dachu szkoły. Oddzieleni od wszystkich. Nad nimi jasne, jeszcze ciepłe, wrześniowe niebo. Pod nimi wesołe krzyki uczniów i głośne napomnienia nauczycieli. Zbliżał się koniec przerwy obiadowej.  
- To... - zaczął Furihata. - ...moja wina... - jąkał się. - Byłem tak... tak... - zabrakło mu sił, by mówić. Chciał utonąć w cieniu niskiego komina. Zanurzyć się w nim. Umrzeć. - ...nie... nie chciałem... to... Kagami-kun... - wyrzucał z siebie nic nie znaczące słowa. Nie płakał. Nawet jedna łza nie mieściła się w jego oczach. Nie umiał już płakać nad innymi. Jedynie spuścił głowę, zakrywając przydługawymi włosami twarz. Twarz, na której nie było nawet odcienia smutku czy żalu. Pustka. Śmierć. Żył i nie-żył. Martwy i nie-martwy. Tylko oddech świadczył o funkcjach życiowy.  
Czy oddychanie wystarczy, by być żywym?  
- Nie możesz się poddać woli Akashi`ego. Pomożemy ci. - wyciągnięta dłoń. Podniósł wzrok. Trząsł się. - Nie jesteś sam, Furihata-kun.  
Kolana uderzyły od twarde podłoże. Uwolnił długo trzymany krzyk.  
Chciał być żywy.

- Zapomniałeś, Kouki. To ja jestem zwycięzcą.


	10. Październik rozdaje przepustki wolności

**M**ocno zaciśnięte pięści. Mówili do siebie. Syczeli. Walczyli na spojrzenia. "Robal..." - myślał. "Bestia!" - zawładnęło jej umysłem.

- Riko, prze-... - nie zdążył. Dziewczyna wymierzyła cios doskonałemu imperatorowi. Napawała się upadkiem samozwańczego cesarza.  
- Jesteś zerem! - krzyczała. - Już dawno przegrałeś!  
- Mylisz się. Nigdy nie przegrywam. - głos nie należał do człowieka. Nie był już człowiekiem. Widział czyste szaleństwo i przyjął je do siebie. Otworzył mu drzwi, zaprosił je. Ono jest jego! Jego! Jego! Ma to, czego chciał. Najwierniejszą z wszystkich kopii opętania. On! On nie ma już granic! - Robale nie powinny mieć głosu. - niski ton, gniewny wzrok. Riko cofnęła się, zaciskając drżącą dłoń na nadgarstku. Znowu... znowu czuła paraliżujące przerażenie. To się powtarzało. Znała to spojrzenie, znała ten głos, znała to gotowe do ataku ciało.  
- Aomine... - wyrwało się z jej ust, na co Akashi odpowiedział szyderczym śmiechem. Teppei zasłonił dziewczynę własnym ciałem. Odparł czerwonowłosego swoją siłą. Marszczył czoło, ale pozostawał spokojny.  
- Musisz poddać się leczeniu, Akashi. - kolejna salwa śmiechu. Dreszcze obrzydzenie niekontrolowanie przeszły przez plecy szatyna.  
- Niczego nie muszę, Teppei. Jestem zwycięzcą. To zwycięzcy ustanawiają prawo.

"Masz do wyboru... uciekać lub zostać i walczyć. Nikt nie będzie cię osądzał za decyzje, jakiej dokonasz." - przywoływał ze wspomnień ich słowa, opierając głowę o szybę. Pociąg jechał szybko. Obraz powoli rozmazywał się przed oczyma. Jedynie niebo to samo, lecz już zimniejsze i bardziej odległe. "Ucieknę." - jego odpowiedź. Jego decyzja. Zniknąć. Doskonale pamiętał, jak przyznawał się Riko, że to on powiedział Akashi`em, gdzie przebywa Taiga. Prawie widział przed sobą scenę, gdy samolubnie podszedł do Kagami`ego i skazał go na testy imperatora. Słyszał słowa rodziców. Słyszał wyrzuty i skargi. "Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?", "Jak mogłeś to zrobić, Kouki?", "...co się z tobą stało, synu?". Złożenie pozwu do sądu mijało się z celem. Patrząc na majątek i wpływy rodziny Akashi, sprawa z góry skazana była na niepowodzenie. Została tylko ucieczka. Zgodzili się na jego wyjazd. Sami nalegali by jak najprędzej opuścił Tokio. Jechał daleko w głąb Japonii. Daleko od morza, od miast, od ludzi, od swojego szaleńca.  
- Przepraszam, Akashi-kun... nie mam w sobie nawet nikłego cienia potęgi Kagami-kun`a...  
Samotny szept, w równie samotnym przedziale. Zacząć od nowa. Zostawić innym swoje problemy. Za nic nie brać odpowiedzialności. Skulił ciało, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej.  
- Przepraszam...

- Wierzę, że tak będzie, Aomine-kun. - był bardzo podobny do swojej matki. Jakby jej lustrzane odbicie. To samo, przenikliwe spojrzenie, ta sama, spokojna twarz, te same, blade usta, jasny umysł i... sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy.  
- Chciałbym już być zdrowy. - Daiki spuścił głowę, wyrywając trzylistne koniczyny.  
- Myślę, że te niewinne roślinki nie zrobiły ci nic złego, Aomine-kun. - ciemnoskóry chłopak spojrzał na niebieskookiego.  
- U mnie w ogrodzie... jest mnóstwo koniczyn. Z Taigą, w wakacje, zawsze leżymy na trawie, odcięci od świata. Taiga nigdy nie znalazł czterolistnej koniczyny. Nigdy... - Aomine zamilkł, wsłuchując się w szelest pobliskich drzew. Już niedługo wszystkie liście opadną. Niedługo.  
- Myślę, że Kagami-kun nie potrzebuje czterolistnej koniczyny, by być szczęśliwy.

Śmiali się głośno i równie głośno krzyczeli. Czasami słyszał półszeptem przekazywane sobie skargi personelu. Oni są: "za głośni", "zbyt hałaśliwy", "nazbyt ruchliwi", "ciągle gdzieś łażą!", "jak oni się śmieją!". Ludzie nie lubią czyjegoś szczęścia. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy niedawno mogli zobaczyć prawdziwą rozpacz. Haruto bardzo szybko dowiedział się o dramatycznej scenie, gdzie jego syn wymiotował ze strachu. Oskarżali Aomine, Haruto oskarżył ich. "A gdzie byliście? Gdzie byliście, gdy Taiga krzyczał i błagał o pomoc? Gdzie wy wtedy byliście?" - pytał, jednak nie odczuwał złości. Dręczyło go jedynie własne poczucie winy, że pozwolił, by coś takiego przydarzyło się jego dziecku. "Pamiętam, jak mnie karciłaś i kazałaś obiecać, że będę wspaniałym ojcem, Teru. To pewnie kolejna obietnica, którą złamałem.". Otworzył drzwi, a śmiechy na chwilę ucichły.  
- Ha-ru-to-san! - wykrzyczał radosny Kise. Mężczyzna był bardzo wdzięczny temu energicznemu blondynowi. Zdawało mu się, że niejako uratował Taigę. Uwolnił od jakiejś potężnej, złej i mrocznej siły.  
- Dzień dobry, Kise-kun. Miło mi cię znowu widzieć. - uśmiechnął się i skłonił głową. - Jak się czujemy, Taiga? - zapytał, kładąc zakupy na białej szafce. Rudzielec opowiadał o swoim dniu. Mówił o wszystkich małych rzeczach tak żywiołowo i z tak wielką pasją, że sam Haruto poczuł się szczęśliwy. - Udzieliła ci się szybkość mówienia Kise-kun`a. - zauważył przez śmiech. Taiga zamilkł, zawstydzony, ale zaraz pokiwał głową na boki.  
- Tobie też by się udzieliło! - wytknął i zapewne miał racje.  
- Ale... ale... ja nie zrobiłem nic złego! - krzyknął, nagle bliski płaczu blondyn. Roześmiali się w trójkę. Było... było tak lekko i spokojnie. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że niedawne wydarzenia nie były tylko jakimś długim koszmarem. - Myślę, że Kagamicchi już niedługo będzie mógł spróbować chodzić o kulach. Lekarze też tak sądzą! Oni mu tylko na razie nie chcą pozwolić. Mówią, że nie należy przeciążać mięśni. Właściwie, Kagamicchi, co się stało wtedy, na tych zajęciach? Nigdy nie słyszałem, by ktoś trafił do szpitala na tak długo przez wf! - Kise patrzył swoim piwnymi oczami na rudzielca. Haruto chciał zmienić temat, szukał w głowie czegoś, co nie wydawałoby się bardzo sztuczne, ale... ale zamknął usta, gdy zobaczył łagodny wyraz twarzy swojego syna. "Taiga... - pomyślał. - ...nie mógłbym być z ciebie bardziej dumny. Stałeś się silny.".  
- Od dawna chodziłem z kontuzją. Akashi musiał o tym wiedzieć. Mówiłem ci, Kise. Skaczę wyżej od wszystkich koszykarzy. Dlatego moje nogi były w okropnym stanie. Wystarczyło, bym źle upadł. Nawet nie przypuszczałem, że to możliwe. Za bardzo wierzyłem we własną niezniszczalność. - zaśmiał się, mieszając w tym śmiechu gorycz i melancholię. - ...ale, właściwie, to się cieszę. Cieszę się, że to wszystko się stało. - Haruto podniósł wzrok na syna. Nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szok. - Gdyby to się nie stało, to Daiki skończyłby jak Akashi. Na pewno, na pewno któregoś dnia by tak skończył. Teraz obaj, ja i Aomine, jesteśmy silniejsi. Spotkamy się, gdy będziemy zdrowi, a wtedy... wtedy już naprawdę zawsze będziemy razem. - szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Ile czasu upłynęło od kiedy Taiga był zwyczajnie szczęśliwy?

Trzy sygnały zanim odebrał.  
- Halo? - cichy głos. Wolałby nigdy nie naciskać zielonej słuchawki.  
- Nieważne, jak daleko uciekniesz. Znajdę cię i w piekle. - dzwoniący rozłączył się, ale Furihata jeszcze długo trzymał przy uchu telefon.


	11. Listopad snuje plany na przyszłość

**N**ie musiał niczego planować. Był idealnym imperatorem! Jego oddychaniem, jego życiem, nim samym - wygrywanie.  
- Tak łatwo cię znaleźć, Kouki. - uderzał palcami o ciemną skórę fotela. - Tak łatwo... - szepnął, patrząc za okno. Wiedział, że to ostatni poranek. Ostatni. Dziś ostatecznie zwycięży.  
- Jest pan pewien, Akashi-sama, że mam wracać sam? - na pytanie kierowcy odpowiedział jednoznacznym spojrzeniem. On, cesarz, nigdy się nie powtarzał. Nie marnował słów. Szofer resztę drogi nic nie mówił, nawet się nie uśmiechał ani niczego nie komentował. Trzymał kierownice, chcąc być jak najszybciej na miejscu.  
- To tutaj? - chciał się upewnić, otwierając drzwi. Seijurou machnął na zlęknionego mężczyznę ręką, nakazując zostawić go samego. Z nieukrywaną ulgą kierowca wrócił do samochodu i odpalił silnik. "Czyżby szanowny pan Haruto-san sfinansował ci ten domek? - zaśmiał się w myślach. - Jakiż on pomocy i troskliwy! Cóż za współczujące serce! Tak samo ohydny, jak i jego syn..." - grymas obrzydzenia oszpecił twarz. Sześć metrów. Drzwi. Trzy razy zapukał.  
- Już idę! - "...w moje ramiona.".

Słyszał jego kroki. Schowany w najdalszym kącie. Odliczał. Modlił się do bóstw, w które nigdy nie wierzył. Wzywał bogów, którymi gardził. Dusił się, nie potrzebował powietrza. Musiał być cicho! Cicho! Cicho!  
- Kouki... - wołał go. Furihata szurgał nogami, próbując wniknąć w ścianę. Dłonią dociskał usta. - Kouki... - powtórzył nawoływanie. Chłopak nie panował nad łzami. Bezbronny. Przerażony. Płaczliwy. Słaby. - Mam cię. - tęczówki zmniejszyły się tak nagle. Na kilka sekund stracił możliwość widzenia. Krew uderzała o policzki szatyna. Mieszała się z łzami. Doskonały imperator nachylał się nad nim. Nóż. - Nie uciekniesz, Kouki. Zawsze zwyciężam.  
Oddychanie świadczy o funkcjach życiowy, ale Furihata dawno przestał w to wierzyć. Jeśli oddychanie oznaczałoby życie, on nie czułby cudownej ulgi, gdy kuchenny nóż wniknął w klatkę piersiową. Jeśli oddychanie oznaczałoby życie, on nie uważałby siebie od wielu miesięcy za martwego. Jeśli oddychanie oznaczałoby życie, on... on nie traciłby oddechu z uśmiechem.  
- Wiem, Akashi-kun.

Policja wyważyła drzwi. Ktoś z tyłu jęknął. Ktoś powstrzymał wymioty. Ktoś zamknął oczy. Ktoś stwierdził, że cuchnie. Leżeli. Objęci wiecznym uściskiem. Martwi.  
- Kochankowie? - zapytał wysoki mężczyzna, chociaż nikt nie mógł udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Nikt nie musiał tego robić. Na twarzach nie żyjących istot malował się spokój, którego nie uświadczyły oddychając. Byli wolni, choć nie o takiej wolności marzą ludzie.

Wiadomości rozchodzą się bardzo szybko i równie szybko przekształcają, zmieniają swoją pierwotną formę. W szkole huczało. Riko nie mogła tego słuchać. Krzyczała. Ciągle krzyczała na wszystkich, którzy odważyli się szeptać po kątach. Taiga nie mógł tu wrócić, nawet, gdy już odzyska jakąkolwiek władzę w nogach. Riko to wiedziała. Teppei to wiedział. Furihata i Akashi... "Zasnęli." - tym jednym słowem skomentował ich śmierć Kiyoshi. Nie znał Kouki`ego zbyt dobrze. Nikt nie znał Kouki`ego tak, jak Seijurou. Taiga nie miał pojęcia o jego związku ze samozwańczym władcą życia i śmierci.  
- Taiga-chan zmieni szkołę albo się wyprowadzić, prawda, Teppei? - zapytała na którejś przerwie Riko. - Wiem! Wiem, że powinnam być szczęśliwa, ale... ale Teppei... nie chcę, żeby Taiga mnie opuszczał. Nie chcę. - schowała twarz w dłoniach. Kiyoshi przytulił dziewczynę, uspokajająco głaszcząc po plecach. Od niedawna młoda trenerka uważała jego silne ramiona za najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na ziemi.  
- Właściwie... dlaczego wtedy to był akurat klub samoobrony? - wypalił, zmieniając temat. Jednak Riko jakoś podświadomie czuła, że chłopak do czegoś dąży.  
- Klub koszykówki już był, zresztą do niego dołączyłby Aomine, a... a klubu samoobrony nie było, no i... i jakoś... - zawahała się. - ...to pewnie dlatego, że pomyślałam, że Aomine nie chciałby dołączyć, o! - odwróciła wzrok. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że to wcale nie dlatego, że Daiki nie mógłby się zapisać, przecież zawsze mógł! I to nie dlatego, że koszykówka już była. Ona... ona chciała pokazać wszystkim i samej sobie...  
- Żyjemy sami i umieramy sami, Riko. Musimy sami się bronić, ale... - uśmiechał się łagodnie, kojąco. - ...ale by móc bronić się sami, musimy nauczyć się od kogoś, jak to robić. Nas nauczył Haruto-san, Taiga-kun, Aomine-kun, nawet Furihata-kun i Kise, a może i Akashi. My nauczymy innych. - przerwał, słysząc głośny dzwonek. - Żyjemy sami i sami umieramy, ale... ale w tym życiu jest tyle osób, dzięki którym chcemy żyć i one zostają z nami na zawsze. Nawet jeśli Taiga-kun wyjedzie, nie zapomni o tobie, Riko. Ty musisz żyć nadal i stać się jeszcze silniejsza. - zaśmiał się. W szkole i poza szkołą Teppei`a nazywano "Żelaznym Sercem". Wtulona w jego tors pomyślała, że to naprawdę dobre określenie. - Chociaż nie wiem, czy te słowa pasują do nastolatka. Wiesz... słyszałem to w jakimś anime.  
Uciekając przed rozwścieczoną Riko, biegł do sali klubu samoobrony.

- Dostała pani pracę i to tylko dziesięć kilometrów od ośrodka Kuroko-san? To cudownie! - krzyczał przez telefon, uśmiechając się do samego siebie. Matka Aomine dzwoniła do niego codziennie, mówiąc mu o najbardziej błahych drobnostkach. Nigdy jej nie zbywał. Nigdy nie szukał wymówek. Wiedział, że ona tego potrzebuje. - Rozumiem... tak, ma pani rację. Taiga nie może zostać w Tokio... tak... tak... też tak myślę. W takim razie, czy mógłbym znów powierzyć pani mojego syna? - zapytał, sprawdzając godziny odlotów z głównego lotniska tokijskiego. - Tak, już nic tu po mnie. Zrobiłem wszystko, co chciałem. Taiga jest silny. Wracam do Stanów.

Aomine obserwował spadające, pożółkłe liście. Wypełniał go spokój, zamącony jedynie tęsknotą. Czuł wielką pustkę i często wyciągał przed siebie ręce, jakby chciał coś złapać. Po takim czynie machał zaraz głową na boki i odpędzał niechciane myśli. "Muszę wyzdrowieć. Wtedy obaj będziemy silni. Wtedy będę mógł go chronić tak, jak on chronił mnie. Muszę się starać.".  
- Dai-cha-an! - wysoka, różowowłosa dziewczyna biegła w jego stronę. - Dai-chan, Taiga-chan dzwoni. Chodź, chodź! Ja już się z nim nagadałam. Jak on ci to powie, to zobaczysz! Zobaczysz! Jestem taka szczęśliwa. W końcu poznam Taiga-chan`a! - nagle zasłoniła usta dłonią, wydając z siebie tylko ciche: "ups!".  
- Przyjeżdża? - zapytał i natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca, by jak najprędzej dobiec do telefonu.  
- Taiga! - krzyknął. - Ty...  
- Satsu ci się wygadała! - usłyszał i roześmiał się głośno. Wiele lat minęło, od kiedy Aomine i Kagami śmiali się radośnie.


	12. Grudzień jest grudniem

- **T**aiga! - warknął, zirytowany i zmieszany nastolatek. - Nie jestem dzieciakiem, umiem se sam umyć włosy! - ciemnoskóry chłopak próbował odgonić atakujące jego głowę ręce, ale robił to bardziej po to, by zachować resztki dumy, niż by naprawdę odciągnąć od siebie dłonie rudzielca.  
- Mów poprawnie, głąbie. Se to możesz seplenić. - Kagami wytknął język na Aomine, ale zaraz roześmiał się, uśmiechając od ucha do ucha. - Koszykarz z ciebie niezły, ale w życiu codziennym to dupa, a nie człowiek. Umarłbyś beze mnie. Z głodu albo z brudu. - Taiga bez skrupułów naigrywał się z poddenerwowanego Daiki`ego, który mógł jedynie warczeć i udawać, że wcale nie jest mu przyjemnie. A było przyjemnie. Cholernie przyjemnie.  
- Niezły? Ha-ha-ha! Chyba już zapomniałeś, że jedynym, który może mnie...  
- ...umyć jestem ja. - dokończył złośliwie rudzielec, jednak ta uwaga nie uszła mu już na sucho. Aomine przypomniał sobie o swojej sile i złapał czerwonowłosego żartownisia za ramiona, bezceremonialnie wrzucającego go do wanny. Do wanny. W ubraniach. Dopiero po fakcie zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego niecnego czynu i z czekających go konsekwencji. Pal licho mokre ubrania. Pal licho zniszczoną fryzurę, którą rudzielec układał dwie godzin. Pal licho nawet komórkę, która wypadła z kieszeni i rozbiła się o kafelki. Wszystko pal licho! Wszystko wybaczalne, ale...! - ...sprzątałem tutaj wczoraj. - wysyczał Kagami, dokładnie wypowiadając każde słowo. Nie odkryciem będzie stwierdzić, że Taiga został wyprowadzony z równowagi.  
- Tygrysku... - Daiki, o zgrozo!, odważył się nie tylko nie przestraszyć wściekłego spojrzenia rudzielca, ale jeszcze uśmiechał się usatysfakcjonowany. - ...chyba musimy zacząć poważną tresurę. - zamruczał i lada moment jego długie palce miały rozerwać mokre ubrania, które zupełnie niepotrzebnie przylegały do ukochanego ciała, jednak... - Jedynym, który może mi przerywać, jestem ja sam... - mruknął i przybierając znudzony wyraz twarzy, zlustrował od stóp do głów wysoką dziewczynę.  
- A wy tacy mokrzy?! - krzyknęła. I po zabawie. I po tresurze. I w ogóle po wszystkim.  
- Przeszkadzasz, ale pewnie wiesz. - skomentował, bezwstydnie opierając się o ścianę niemalże suchej wanny.  
- Już jesteś umyty. Wyłaź, ubieraj się i sprzątaj tutaj. Masz to zrobić zanim przyjadą. - Aomine jęknął, gdy Kagami kuśtykając wyszedł z łazienki i obrażony odwrócił głowę od Satsuki.  
- Nakabluję na niego, że chodzi bez kul, zobaczysz. Tak wyjść zanim zacząłem...  
- Lepiej teraz, niż w trakcie. Już jadą więc nie byłoby szans, Dai-chan. - dziewczyna zniknęła i prawdopodobnie pobiegła za rudzielcem. Uwielbiała cztero-brwiowego kucharza. Daiki westchnął, zamykając oczy. Taiga przychodził do ośrodka codziennie po szkole i zostawał do wieczora. Nie widywali się jedynie w weekendy. W dni wolne od zajęć lekcyjnych Aomine przechodził serie badań, terapii i czort wie jakiego jeszcze ustrojstwa, przy których nie mogło być Kagami`ego. Nie. Mógł być, ale ciemnoskóry chłopak nigdy nie pozwoli, by jego ukochany patrzył na niego w takim stanie. Nigdy więcej.  
- Trzeba tu sprzątać, bo się tygrysek naprawdę obrazi.

Dzwonek. W samą porę zdążył naprawić swoje misterne uczesanie. W ośrodku badania i leczenia przewlekłych chorób psychicznych u nastolatków nie było zbyt wielu pacjentów. W grudniu większość dostawała przepustki i jechała do rodzin na święta, a wracała dopiero po Nowym Roku. Jednak nawet jeśli byłoby ich mnóstwo, to Kagami tak czy siak czułby się jak u siebie w domu. Przychodził tu codziennie, przyjaźnił się z synem założycielki i przy okazji odgrywał rolę kucharza, sprzątaczki lub pielęgniarki (aczkolwiek bez przebrania). Dlatego nie zważając na nic poszedł otworzyć drzwi.  
- Taiga! - młoda dziewczyna rzuciła się na szyje rudzielca. Za nią stał uśmiechnięty szatyn, trochę dalej niepewna i zmartwiona kobieta.  
- Aomine-san, proszę się nie niepokoić. Wielokrotnie dawaliśmy sobie radę z pani synem jeszcze zanim podjął się leczenia. - wspierał speszoną pielęgniarkę Teppei. - Widzę, że twoje nogi już są w całkiem dobrym stanie, Kagami-kun. - wysoki chłopak zwrócił się do rudzielca.  
- Cicho! - syknął Taiga, przytykając sobie palec do ust. - Jak Kuroko-san zobaczy, że chodzę bez kul, to mnie powiesi. - Riko zapowietrzyła się, widocznie chcąc zacząć jakiś monolog o nieodpowiedzialności, ale Kagami w porę jej przerwał:  
- Wchodźcie! Cieszę się, że was widzę. Przejdźmy przez ośrodek do domu Kuroko-san. Tutaj tylko byśmy przeszkadzali. - Taiga poprowadził gości przez długie korytarze, które mimo bijącej od nich bieli wcale nie wydawały się przerażające.

- Do świąt jeszcze daleko. - zamarudził Aomine, a w odpowiedzi został trzepnięty w głowę przez Kagami`ego.  
- Tydzień, ale za tydzień nie możemy się zobaczyć. Dopiero po Nowym Roku. - tłumaczył po raz setny Taiga.  
- Nie wytrzymam.  
- Nie pytałem.  
- Nie mówię do ciebie.  
- Nikt nie pytał  
- Zaspokajam wewnętrzną ciekawość.  
- Jaką...  
- Dość. - niebieskooka kobieta zaznaczyła swoją obecność, uderzając dłońmi o stół. - Odstawcie przekomarzanie się na później, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. - dosłownie w milionową sekundy znów była spokojną i tajemniczą Kuroko-san. - Mamy gości, którzy specjalnie dla nas przebyli długą drogą. Powinniście być dla nich bardziej uprzejmi. - zauważyła, przybierając pouczający ton głosu.  
- Z tego co wiem, od poniedziałku do piątku mamy gości. - skomentował Daiki, ale szybko pożałował niewyparzonego języka. Ponowne trzepnięcie w łeb w zupełności go uspokoiło. Wśród zebranych był głośno mówiący o cudowności Tetsu Kise i sam ignorujący roześmianego blondyna Tetsu, Riko, Teppei, Kuroko-san, Kagami, Aomine i... i matka Daiki`ego, niepewnie siedząca z dala od syna. Nadal się go bała. Nadal nie potrafiła wyrzucić z pamięci niedawnych wydarzeń. Nie była tak silna jak ludzie, z którymi przyszło jej przebywać. - To ten... - znów odezwał się ciemnoskóry chłopak, unikając profilaktycznego trzepnięcia. - ...co tak siedzisz cicho i nic nie jesz, mamuś? - kobieta podniosła głowę zaskoczona. Za każdym razem gdy Daiki odzywał się do niej jak inni nastolatkowie do swoich rodziców, przepływało przez nią szczęście, zakłócane tylko przez niknący powoli strach.  
- Co ma cichość do nie jedzenia? - uszczypliwie zapytał Kagami.  
- Tygrysku... - zaczął Aomine, udając strapionego i co najmniej rozczarowanego postawą kochanka. W dodatku kiwał głową na boki! - ...nawet psy nie szczekają gdy jedzą. - nie siląc się na słowny kontratak, Taiga wykonał sprawdzony ruch ręką, zmuszając Daiki`ego do spuszczenia głowy.  
- Ja się nie dziwie, Aominecchi, że ci się coś poprzestawiało. - ni stąd ni zowąd wtrącił się Kise. - Jak cię tak Kagamicchi cały czas trzepie po tym łbie, to się musiało! Ja ci mówię, że tak było!

Śnieg sypał nieprzerwanie, ale szczelnie owinięty w wełniany szal rudzielec parł naprzód. O kulach, bez czapki i z czerwonymi od zimna uszami. Obok niego niezastąpiony rehabilitant, który dzięki niezliczonej liczbie fanek mógł jeździć za darmo gdzie tylko chciał.  
- Dlaczego akurat tutaj? Przecież to wiecznie zimna wyspa Japonii! - krzyczał blondyn, wpychając dłonie głęboko w kieszenie. - Zapomniałem rękawi-...  
- Furihata lubił zimę, ale taką ze śniegiem. Rok temu, w Nowy Rok, a nawet chyba przez cały styczeń, w ogóle nie było śniegu. On był jak dziecko. Dużo się śmiał, uwielbiał bawić się w berka, chociaż do tego się nie przyznawał. Któregoś dnia obiecał mi, że zrobimy sobie wojnę na śnieżki. - Taiga uśmiechał się i nie tracił pogody ducha ani przez chwilę. Głos nie złamał mu się nawet na jednym słowie.  
- Jego rodzice się go wyrzekli, a miejsce sfinansował Haruto-san, tylko... - Kise zawahał się na moment. - ...tylko dlaczego Akashi? - zapytał, przystając przy niewielkim nagrobku.  
- Akashi zawsze wygrywa. Furihata nie może od niego uciec. Nigdy nie chciał.  
Riko z daleka obserwowała dwie postaci, usiłujące w śnieżyce zapalić kadzidła nad grobem.  
- Trochę im to zajmie. - zauważył Teppei, przytulając dziewczynę od tyłu.  
- To nieważne ile. Taiga właśnie żegna się z przeszłością. To zawsze trochę zajmuje. - młoda trenerka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - My wszyscy się z nią żegnamy, tylko... jak nazwać grudzień? - zapytała, wzdychając głośno. - Nie umiem znaleźć jakiejś dobrej nazwy.  
- Po co go nazywać? Grudzień jest grudniem. I od grudnia każdy kolejny miesiąc będzie po prostu miesiącem. 

**KONIEC**


End file.
